Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising
by Crystal Knight
Summary: A new Villain arrives in Tokyo pursuing the Princess Rea: she possesses the Ruby Crystals, containing the very essence of the Princess of Rage; Princess Rubystar!
1. Please Read First!

The Crystal Princess Series Information Sheet!

Welcome you decided to read my story! Great! You  
must read each story in sequence from the beginning!  
The follow must read in order thus:

01 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS" (52 CHAPTERS AND 2 PROLOGUES)  
02 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS" (15 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)  
03 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON" (34 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
04 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART ONE: DARK PHANTOM RISING" (19 CHAPTERS AND A PROLOGUE)  
05 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART TWO: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS COSMICSTAR" (21 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
06 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART THREE: TITLE FORTHCOMING" (23 CHAPTERS AND NO PROLOGUE)  
07 "CRYSTAL PRINCESS GALAXY" (? CHAPTERS AND ? PROLOGUE) SERIES FORTHCOMING)

The prologues in the first series MAY be skipped if you choose to do so. Thank you for your time  
and consideration.

Crystal Knight, July 2015.


	2. Story So Far

NOTE: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS: THE SAGA OF THE CRYSTAL SAILORS" OR  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART ONE: QUEST FOR THE ULTRA CRYSTALS" OR  
"CRYSTAL PRINCESS ULTRA PART TWO: THE BIRTH OF ULTRA SAILOR MOON

PLEASE GO BACK AND READ ALL OF IT! OTHERWISE  
THIS SERIES WILL BE DIFFICULT FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND! FOR READERS  
WHO READ THE FIRST SERIES AND SECOND, PLEASE CONTINUE ON!  
THANK YOU! NOW ON TO THE NEW SERIES!

Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

The Story So Far...

Tsukino, Usagi was rescued by the Ultra Crystal Sailors after Princess  
Clearina defeated Queen Serpentine. They quickly found out that Usagi is  
nothing more than a being of light called 'The Nucleus' in which has a secret  
mission unknown to her personally to collect the four power crystals and to  
learn about all the emotions that humans have. Crystal Sailor Comet (in which  
she has no civilian form) helps Nitara in restoring Usagi's form of Crystallina  
to her. When they return Usagi to the palace, they quickly discover that Usagi  
had no soul within her. Over time, the Ultra Crystal Sailors are helped by a  
mysterious warrior named Celestial Moone. And she wanted Mercury, Mars, Jupiter,  
and Venus to show her what she wants to see and when they do, Celestial Moone  
reveals herself to be the burning soul of Tsukino, Usagi while the body of  
Usagi is actually Princess Crystallina! Usagi's and Soul reunite and Usagi  
is able to speak to her friends again.

Then in a selfless act after Rei protects Usagi, she is badly injured and Usagi  
heals Rei completely, but Usagi dies due to her lifeforce energy being all used  
up. Rei makes a wish that Usagi be fully restored as before Queen Serpentine  
had appeared. Usagi's powers of the Legendary Soldier is upgraded to that of  
Ultra Sailor Moon and is joined with Ali and En, Nitara, Comet, and more and  
they give Warlord Branax a real headache. over the course of time, Usagi is  
captured and rescued each time and in the finale, Nitara, Comet, Sarah, and  
the Ultra Crystal Sailors and Sarah and Usagi allow Clearina and Crystallina  
to take over. With the help of Crystallina and Clearina, Warlord Branax is  
defeated and Crystal Sailor Comet received the energy of Princess Cosmicstar  
that Warlord Branax had stolen from the Cosmicstar Moon and has sworn to  
purify the sphere of energy so that one day the pure energy of Cosmicstar could  
be returned to its rightful owner... Tsukino, Usagi!

Now a new evil lurks over the horizon and his name is the Dark Phantom.

Completed on: 06/10/2014


	3. Who's Who Character List

Who's Who In Crystal Princess Ruby Part One  
A guide To Friends and Enemies and Supporting Characters.  
By: The Crystal Knight  
Created: 05/01/2014  
Updated: 06/10/2014

NOTE: PLEASE GET ACQUAINTED WITH ALL THE CHARACTERS FROM THE FIRST TWO SERIES  
AND THIS ONE, THANKS!

ALLIES:

TSUKINO, USAGI/PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA  
Soldier Form: Legendary Soldier Sailor Moon and Grand Princess Sailor Moon  
Crystals: Silver Crystal and Pink Crystal

Usagi and Crystallina become one and Usagi is kept alive by the Pink Crystal  
due to her previously being unstable and now she needs the Pink Crystal to  
stay alive. Usagi has two feline guardians, first Luna who chose her to  
be Sailor Moon and Tsuki, Crystallina's cat who has a direct link to Usagi.  
If something happens to Usagi, Tsuki will feel it.

MIZUNO, AMI  
Ami is Sailor Mercury and brains of the bunch. Over time, Nitara instructs  
Ami how Usagi will change and helps Ami better understand Usagi's constantly  
changing body.

HINO, REI

Rei is Sailor Mars. A hot head, but Rei has the deepest interests and concerns  
for Usagi. Rei supports Usagi through her change and helps her to fulfill her  
duties now not only as just plain Usagi, but as Crystallina too.

KINO, MAKOTO

Mako-Chan as her friends call her, is very strong and loves Usagi. Makoto  
helps Usagi after she becomes Crystallina and helps restore her memory.

AINO, MINAKO

Minako also like Makoto wants Usagi's memory restored so, she helps Usagi  
recover her memory and is there when Usagi needs her most.

CHIBA, MAMORU/TUXEDO KAMEN/PRINCE ENDYMION/CRYSTAL KNIGHT

Mamoru is Usagi's love interest and he dedicates himself to keep Usagi safe  
not matter the cost. Not only as Tuxedo Kamen, but now as the Crystal Knight,  
Prince Cedrick also known as Prince Echoheart.

NITARA NORI/CRYSTAL SAILOR DESTINY

Nitara followed Crystallina to earth. Nitara figured out that Crystallina  
had placed herself in Usagi and was making her unstable. After the Pink  
Crystal appeared, Nitara dedicates herself to keep Usagi safe from the evil  
forces although Usagi doesn't like Nitara's methods of keeping her safe.  
Nitara proves to be the one who cares most about Usagi.

NEEBLIX/THE GREAT WIZARD

An adviser to Nitara, Usagi and the others.

LUNA

Usagi's first feline guardian.

TSUKI

Usagi's second feline guardian. Tsuki has a link to Usagi and Tsuki  
experiences what Usagi feels.

ARTEMIS

Minako/Sailor Venus's feline guardian and supportive to Usagi during  
the first series.

OSAKA, NARU/CRYSTAL SAILOR GUARDIAN

The first of four 'Sailor Guardians. Her protector is none other than  
Gurio, Umino... the Mirror Knight!

WINSTON, KARLA/CRYSTAL SAILOR LIGHT

The second of the four 'Sailor Guardians. Her boyfriend is the Rune Knight

WINTERS, KYLE/THE RUNE KNIGHT

He is the suitor to Sailor Light.

GURIO, UMINO/THE MIRROR KNIGHT

Umino protects Naru-Chan A.K.A. Crystal Sailor Guardian. He has a move called  
'Mirror Sword Stun' to stun his enemies.

Gin, Hikari/Crystal Sailor Silverlight

An unknown warrior who follows this series enemies.

KUNZITE/ZOICITE/JADEITE/NEPHRITE

These four used to be the four Lords of the Dark Kingdom. Revived by the Ice Titan  
and purified by the Pink Crystal. They are in service to Usagi to keep her safe.

KOAN/PETZ/BERUCHE/KARABERAS

The four sisters who once served the Black Moon now dedicate themselves keeping Usagi  
safe.

PRINCESS REA

A Strange princess that possesses the Ruby Shards. These crystals contains the consciousness  
of the Princess of Rage, Princess Rubystar.

HOSHIZUKU/CRYSTAL SAILOR STARDUST

The Mentor to Princess Rea and Princess Rubystar.

PRINCESS RUBYSTAR

The Princess of Rage. Princess Rubystar had her energy drained by a villain named the Dark Phantom.  
Princess Rea has been given the task to take the Ruby Shards which contains the consciousness of  
Rubystar and find the Legendary Soldier to help revive Rubystar, not knowing that the Nucleus (Tsukino,  
Usagi) has been programmed to accept and take in Rubystar's consciousness without question.

THE DARK PHANTOM

The sworn arch enemy of Princess Rubystar and Princess Rea. However, later on Usagi gets involved.

ATON, SARAH/PRINCESS CLEARINA

Usagi's twin sister from both the Crystal Moon Kingdom and Earth's Moon. Clearina  
and Sarah merge finally in the first chapter of this series to keep the Pink  
Crystal shining.

More info will be added when this series becomes more complete. Check back with  
this file for more up to date info.


	4. Prologue: Rubystar Is Dying

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

PROLOGUE:  
"RUBYSTAR IS DYING!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

PROLOGUE: RUBYSTAR IS DYING!

Let's leave the Solar System of Earth and go to another galaxy. This galaxy  
is called the Omega Centauri Galaxy. There is a princess by the name of Rubystar.  
Princess Rubystar was nicknamed the Princess of Rage, that was because Princess  
Rubystar had a violent temper. Ever since she was little, if she was in danger or  
never liked being told what to do. She was a rather spoiled princess. She had a twin  
sister named Rea. Rubystar's hair was ruby red and twenty three feet long. Her hair  
was in the Odango style. Her eyes were purple. Her dress was purple with red accents  
at the top. Her dress was made of satin. Princess Rea was the calm type unlike Princess  
Rubystar. Her mother's name was Queen RubyTwinkle. Their father's name was King Baldwin.  
The Rubystar Moon had one long time enemy in which they could never defeat. This worried  
Queen RubyTwinkle. They had a Crystal Sailor named Crystal Sailor Stardust. Her civilian  
name was Hoshizuku. She had red hair and green eyes and stood five foot seven. She was  
a tough fighter. She appeared before the Queen.

"Hoshizuku, you must protect my daughters Rubystar and Rea. Especially Rubystar. As you know,  
she needs the Ruby Crystal to survive. And as you know, her energy must never be drained!  
Make sure you keep her safe."

Queen RubyTwinkle spoke urgently. The queen stood six feet two inches tall and she had lavender  
eyes. her hair was ruby red and her hair was in the Odango style. Her hair was very long.

"Yes, your majesty. I'll do everything in my power to protect your daughters."

Hoshizuku answered and she left to find Rubystar and Rea. She found them in the palace garden.

"Rubystar and Rea, you must be on guard. The Dark Phantom is our sworn enemy. You must stay  
within the confines of the palace. If you stray from the palace, you could have your energy  
drained. And that goes for you especially Rubystar. Do you understand?"

Hoshizuku told them. This made Rubystar mad.

"Is this how you speak to me by telling me what to do? I do whatever I want whenever I want!"

Rubystar yelled. She was known for her emotional outbursts of anger to get whatever she wanted.  
However Hoshizuku was smarter than that.

"Rubystar you must stop your emotional outbursts of anger. This is not how a princess is  
supposed to behave!"

Hoshizuku scolded her. Rubystar became even more infuriated by Hoshizuku's scolding.  
She slapped Hoshizuku and spoke.

"YOU DARE SCOLD ME LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU!"

Rubystar yelled and ran off. Princess Rea chased after her sister. Princess Rea found Princess  
Rubystar outside of the palace and she spoke.

"Why can't you be more dignified like mother?"

Rea asked.

"Because no one is going to order me around."

Rubystar spoke in a calm voice.

"We must go back inside. If the Dark Phantom shows up, we could be easy targets. Let's  
go back inside."

Rea suggested, however Rubystar ignored the request.

"You are so immature sister!"

Rea told her. Rubystar became angry again.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT!?"

Rubystar yelled at Rea.

"Well, you are a bit impish aren't you Rubystar?"

Rei asked.

"I do whatever I want!"

Rubystar yelled again. Then the Dark Phantom appeared.

"Oh, look what we have here? Two princesses that are ready  
to have their energy drained!"

The Dark Phantom spoke. He was a wizard that wore a purple  
tuxedo and a purple cape. He came near Rubystar and started  
sucking out her energy by his mouth. He started sucking Rubystar's  
energy until he had almost of her energy. RubyTwinkle heard the commotion  
and ran outside to Rubystar.

"NO! My daughter! NO!"

RubyTwinkle yelled as she picked up the Ruby Crystal and zapped the Dark  
Phantom and exiled him into another dimension and then turned to her daughter.  
RubyTwinkle used the Ruby Crystal and sealed Princess Rubystar within the Ruby  
Crystal and then Queen RubyTwinkle broke the Ruby Crystal into ten Ruby Shards  
and gave them to Princess Rea.

"Rea, go to the planet earth and there you must seek the Legendary Soldier. She can  
reforge the Ruby Crystal. You must leave at once."

RubyTwinkle spoke urgently. Rea finally spoke up.

"Yes, mother. I'll go at once."

Rea answered her mother and teleported towards earth. Hoshizuku found Queen RubyTwinkle.

"You must follow Princess Rea and help her. Rea is headed towards Earth. If by chance that  
the Dark Phantom goes to earth, the earth will be in danger. You must go at once."

RubyTwinkle spoke.

"Yes your majesty."

Hoshizuku answered and then transformed and teleported away towards Earth.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Dark Phantom makes his way towards  
earth and begin to attack it! Can Usagi and the other Ultra Crystal Sailors stop  
him? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 05/01/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	5. 01 Dark Phantom Rising!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 102:  
"DARK PHANTOM RISING!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 102: DARK PHANTOM RISING!

The Great Gnome Trogg sat at his desk. He was about to start writing  
again when he saw the familair face.

"I see that you're back and ready for another adventure with My Maiden?  
However, I feel something dark and sinister is about to enter our  
world! Will you help me out and discover who this new threat is?"

Trogg as the visitor. The Visitor nodded his head and Trogg spoke  
again.

"Ah! Good to hear! Shall we begin?"

Trogg asked and he began to write once more...

It was in the dead of night. All was calm. Everyone at the Crystal  
Moon Palace was in slumber, except the guards and the Crystal  
Guards which always watched over Princess Crystallina, their leader and  
mentor. Somewhere in Tokyo high in the sky, Bubbles (which one contains  
the infamous Dark Phantom and the others contains the Phantom Knight  
and his Phantom Soldiers. When these creatures entered the Earth's  
atmosphere, the bubbles burst and the dangerous villains was free again  
to reek havoc on Tokyo. Dark Phantom, The Phantom Knight, and the  
Phantom Soldiers was ready to destroy Tokyo at a moments notice!

Meanwhile, Mamoru had taken Usagi for a walk. He held out a rose and he  
spoke.

"A rose is beautiful, however you're much lovelier than a flower!"

Mamoru exclaimed. Usagi blushed a bit and she spoke.

"Mamo-Chan, you're teasing me again!"

Usagi spoke as she smiled.

"I mean it. You are very lovely to me."

Mamoru explained to her. Then suddenly a shadowy figure appeared and he was called the  
Dark Phantom. The Dark Phantom also had a knight who was 'second in command' and he was  
called the Phantom Knight. The Dark Phantom also had a bunch of mindless soldiers called  
the Phantom Soldiers They appeared in front of Usagi and Mamoru!

"I am the Dark Phantom. I am an enemy of all that is good and pure! I know who you are! You  
are Tsukino Usagi! I had seen you fight Warlord Branax, however you cannot win against  
my evil! I hate for what you stand for! Destroy them my Phantom Soldiers! Phantom Knight,  
I leave you in charge! Don't fail me!"

The Dark Phantom spoke and he vanished.

"Dispose of those two fools Phantom Soldiers!"

The Phantom Knight spoke and he vanished. Usagi looked towards Mamoru.

"I can't stand here and let them get the best of me! Ultra Moon Power! Make Up!"

Usagi spoke to Mamoru and transformed into Ultra Sailor Moon. Mamoru took a red  
rose and transformed into Tuxedo Kamen.

"Let's do it."

Tuxedo Kamen told her. Ultra Sailor Moon caused her Golden Sword to appear.

"Golden Sword Elimination!"

Ultra Sailor Moon called out but her power didn't work.

"No effect!"

Tuxedo Kamen exclaimed as he saw that Ultra Sailor Moon's power didn't  
work.

"I know what will kill them!"

Ultra Sailor Moon suddenly spoke up as she had a solution to their current problem.

"What?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked.

"The power of our love will kill them!"

Ultra Sailor Moon spoke up as she had the solution to the problem.

"Are you sure?"

Tuxedo Kamen asked again.

"Yes."

Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as she re-transformed. Tuxedo Kamen re-transformed as well.  
Usagi and Mamoru face each other. They think about how they love each other and  
that they could face difficult odds together. They both speak in unison.

"Eternal Love Blast!"

Usagi and Mamoru speak in unison and their combined energy destroys the Phantom Soldiers.  
Usgai and Mamoru look at each other with surprise and the Dark Phantom re-appeared.

"You two have not yet faced my true power! Hahaha!"

The Dark Phantom disappears and Nitara, Neeblix, Ami, and Crystal Sailor Comet appeared  
out of nowhere!

"My Maiden, are you alright?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. We have a new enemy. He knows about me."

Usagi revealed.

"I see. Well, maybe it will be best if we return to the palace."

Nitara suggests.

"Yes, I agree."

Usagi agreed with Nitara. The war between Usagi and the Dark Phantom had begun.

TO BE CONINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, A new Crystal Sailor appears and her name is  
'Stardust' and she meets Usagi and Nitara. Will Usagi and Nitara find out more about  
the Dark Phantom? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 05/06/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	6. 02 Crystal Sailor Stardust, Appears!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 103:  
"CRYSTAL SAILOR STARDUST, APPEARS!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 103: CRYSTAL SAILOR STARDUST, APPEARS!

Hoshizuku otherwise known as Crystal Sailor Stardust appeared. She appeared  
in Tokyo. She had to find Princess Rea and find the Legendary Soldier. She wondered  
where she was. She saw a store called Game Crown Arcade. She walked in. Motoki was there.

"Welcome to the Game crown Arcade. You must be one of those Crystal Sailors!"

Motoki greeted her. She wondered what he meant.

"My name is Hoshizuku, otherwise known as Crystal Sailor Stardust. I am looking for two  
people. I am looking for Princess Rea, she has red hair and she wears a purple dress. And  
the other person I am looking for is the Legendary Soldier."

Crystal Sailor Stardust announced. Motoki thought for a moment and spoke.

"I don't know anything about that Princess Rea, but the Legendary Soldier I believe lives  
in the Crystal Moon Palace."

Motoki answered.

"Where do I find this palace?"

Crystal Sailor Stardust asked.

"In the center of Tokyo, you can't miss it."

Motoki told her.

"Thank you."

Crystal Sailor Stardust thanked him and left. She made her way to the center of town  
where the Crystal Moon Palace was and Kunzite and Koan stopped her.

"Halt, you shall not enter here."

Kunzite spoke and stopped her. Nitara came to the entrance from inside the palace.

"Kunzite, Koan, at ease. I have foreseen her coming."

Nitara announced. Kunzite and Koan allowed her to enter. Crystal Sailor Stardust  
entered the palace and she was in awe.

"Who are you?"

Nitara asked. Crystal Sailor Stardust re-transformed. She had red hair and green eyes and stood  
five foot seven.

"My name is Hoshizuku, I am the guardian to Princess Rea. She is the keeper of the Ruby  
Shards. The Ruby Shards has something important. Our hated enemy is the Dark Phantom."

Hoshizuku replied and when she revealed the name of the Dark Phantom, Nitara's eyes became big  
as saucers.

"I will show you to the Legendary Soldier."

Nitara told her. She led Hoshizuku to Usagi. Hoshizuku saw Usagi sleeping and she was amazed  
by Usagi's appearance.

"Her name is Tsukino, Usagi and she has the appearance of Princess Crystallina. Usagi is able  
to transform into Sailor Moon, the Legendary Soldier that you're looking for."

Nitara answered.

"I see."

Hoshizuku answered.

"Usagi-Chan is very special to me. She is engaged to be married. She will soon awake and we can  
talk more."

Nitara told her. Soon Princess Rea will appear and what will happen next? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Princess Rea appears and Usagi faints after meeting  
Princess Rea. What is happening to Usagi? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 05/07/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	7. 03 A Royal Princess, Princess Rea!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 104:  
"A ROYAL PRINCESS, PRINCESS REA!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 104: A ROYAL PRINCESS, PRINCESS REA!

At the Crystal Moon Palace stood Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn before  
King Echoheart who was none other than the future Mamoru. He approached  
them and spoke.

"Thank you for coming in such haste. The past is again threatened by a new  
enemy and as you know Usagi in the past will soon change. You know of some  
things by what Nitara had said here that Usagi in the past will soon change  
again, however, she wasn't able to say much due to my wife here has great hearing.  
However, your destiny is now and forever more is to protect Usagi of the past.  
Usagi will soon change again. However, please give Nitara this letter. It is a letter  
from myself. Make sure she gets it. Pluto will meet you at the time gate. Your future  
is now in the past. You must protect Usagi from evil and also Small Lady is also there.  
Your mission is to make sure Usagi completes her secret mission. Nitara will brief you  
when you arrive there. Now go my Senshi, to protect the future is to protect the  
past!"

King Echoheart told them. The three Senshi left the palace and met Pluto at the time  
gate.

"Are you ready?"

Pluto asked.

"Yes."

Uranus answered. She was ready for a fight, however they had no idea what enemy  
they were about to face.

"Good. Let's go."

Pluto commanded them. They all stepped through the time gate and vanished. Meanwhile,  
in Tokyo. Nitara took Usagi, ChibiUsa, Luna, Artemis, Diana, and Tsuki to Azabu Park.  
Once there. Nitara talked to Usagi. Usagi looked at Nitara intently and listened and  
Nitara spoke.

"My Maiden, we will soon have four visitors. And these visitors you have met before."

Nitara told her. Usagi wondered who she was talking about. Then appeared the Outer  
Senshi before them. Usagi smiled and spoke.

"Nitara, I know them! They're the Outer Senshi! I remember they helped me the last time  
they were here."

Usagi told Nitara as she remembered the Outer Senshi. Usagi spoke up.

"Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna welcome back."

Usagi spoke kindly to them.

"How are you doing Odango?"

Haruka asked.

"I am doing just fine. It's good to see you four back."

Usagi answered.

Haruka and the others walked up to Usagi.

"Usagi-San, we are here to help you out. I hope you can accept us."

Michiru asked.

"Gladly!"

Usagi replied. Nitara walked up to Haruka and the others.

"Come with us, and I will fill you in later."

Nitara told the Outer Senshi. Nitara, Usagi, ChibiUsa, and  
the guardian cats returned to the palace. That night while  
Usagi slept. Nitara, Comet, and Hoshizuku explained the latest  
situation that was happening in Tokyo.

"Unbelievable! Usagi is nothing more than a being of light? And a  
new villain is now in Tokyo by the name of the Dark Phantom?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes, the Dark Phantom is my nemesis and he will be after Usagi  
for sure."

Hoshizuku explained.

"Usagi is the Nucleus of the Princess of Legends. Her mission is  
to collect four Power Crystals. The last set of shards will soon  
appear. And soon Usagi will change once more."

Comet explained. The next day, Comet, Nitara, Usagi, Hoshizuku, and Ami  
went out for a walk. A red haired Princess had appeared in  
Tokyo. She had by her side a see through bag with ten red crystals.  
And as Nitara, Usagi and the others saw Princess Rea and Princess Rea  
saw Hoshizuku and spoke to her.

"Hoshizuku, I see you found your way to this planet. Where is this 'Legendary  
Soldier' I was sent to find?"

Princess Rea asked.

"This girl here, Usagi Tsukino is the one you're looking for. She has the  
title of the 'Legendary Soldier.' She can help us against the Dark Phantom."

Hoshizuku explained.

'Please accept her and the crystals she is carrying.'

A woman's voice spoke in Usagi's head.

'Sheesh, be quiet...'

Usagi thought. Then Usagi spoke.

"Welcome."

Usagi spoke. Princess Rea walked up to Usagi.

"Thanks, however. I want you to look after these Ruby Crystal Shards  
for me, please."

Princess Rea asked as she handed Usagi the see through bag of Ruby  
Crystal Shards. Usagi accepted them freely and a warm presence from  
the Ruby Crystal Shards came over Usagi and she fell to the ground  
and fainted. Usagi temporarily lost her form of Crystallina and Usagi's  
body glowed red for a moment and then vanished and Usagi's form Crystallina was  
restored to her and she woke up again. That night, Nitara put Usagi in a deep  
sleep and Comet, Ami, and Nitara checked Usagi to see if anything was wrong  
with her.

"Nothing seems to be wrong with Usagi. Usagi's time in this form is now limited."

Comet explain.

"Ami, you look after Usagi, don't you? I'll give you a gift. This will help you  
monitor Usagi's anger and rage. When her rage reaches 5,000 a strange transformation  
will occur to Usagi."

Hoshizuku explained as she pointed to Ami's mini computer. The days were counting  
down to when Usagi would change once more.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The last Crystal Sailor Guardian appears  
and Nitara, Usagi, and Neeblix goes and locate her and her protector. Be there!

This episode was completed on: 05/13/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	8. 04 The Appearance of Sailor Universe!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 104:  
"THE APPEARANCE OF SAILOR UNIVERSE!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 104: THE APPEARANCE OF SAILOR UNIVERSE!

Usagi had fallen in a trance over the last few days and she had  
contacted the last of the Sailor Guardians. This continued for a  
few days. Until there came a girl and her boyfriend. Their names  
were Alena Yates and Alexander Yaqui. Alena had blond hair that was  
in a ponytail. She had green eyes and stood five foot five. Her  
boyfriend stood six feet and two inches tall.

"Usagi sure has been in a trance lately."

Nitara commented on Usagi's latest behavior.

"Yeah. Who has she been contacting all this time?"

Neeblix wondered. Nitara thought about it for a moment and then  
answered.

"Maybe she has been contacting the last of the Sailor Guardians."

Nitara thought.

"That could be. With the last of the Sailor Guardians, we will have  
all the Sailor Guardians from the Crystal Moon Kingdom."

Neeblix stated. Nitara smiled. Usagi had snapped out of her recent  
trance and found her way to Nitara and Neeblix.

"Hello, my maiden. You have been experiencing lots of strange things  
lately. Are you okay?"

Nitara asked. Usagi tried to think of why she had been doing lately.  
Haruka and Michiru stood nearby and watched Usagi to see what she  
would say.

"I do not understand either. Somehow, I have been repeating the same  
message saying... 'it is time for you to return. I need your help...'  
I wonder what it means?"

Usagi asked as she recalled what she had said before in the trance  
that she kept having. Nitara walked up to Usagi.

"My maiden. You're amazing! You have the power to communicate with  
others who have not yet returned to normal!"

Nitara revealed to Usagi.

"I don't understand what you are saying."

Usagi spoke again as she didn't understand what she was just told. Naru  
came in and spoke.

"Usagi-Chan, Nitara is referring to your uncanny ability to communicate  
with the last of the Sailor Guardians. The last Sailor Guardian must be  
in Tokyo. I suggest that we find her and her suitor right away Nitara, Neeblix,  
and Princess."

Naru revealed. Rei and Makoto came running from outside.

"There's a new monster attacking the business district!"

Rei spoke suddenly.

"If we don't get there quickly, people will be hurt!"

Makoto spoke as well. Usagi turned to Haruka and Michiru.

"I will need your help as well as Setsuna and Hotaru."

Usagi answered as Setsuna and Hotaru appeared in the room.  
Usagi spoke again.

"Stand before me you four. Sometime ago, I was given the rest of the  
Ultra Crystals. And I have the ability to strengthen your powers further  
than you four can dream of! I will give you the ability to be Crystal  
Sailors from hereon out. May the light of goodness shine on you four  
always!"

Usagi told them as she grabbed the Pink Crystal and used it to strengthen  
the Outer Sailor Senshi's powers further. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and  
Hotaru's transformation pens appeared and they glowed for a moment and  
the four soldiers were automatically transformed into the proper soldier  
forms and there stood Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. And they knelt  
in front of Usagi. Someone like her that could strengthen their powers  
deserved their respect. Usagi made them stand again.

"Please, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn, on your feet. We must fulfill  
Nitara's mission and find the last Sailor Guardian."

Usagi told them and Uranus and the other three stood up.

"Nitara and Neeblix, I think we should leave at once and find the last  
Sailor Guardian."

Usagi spoke again. Nitara and Neeblix nodded their heads and those that  
were with Usagi transformed and went outside of the palace looking for  
the disturbance and it didn't take long to find the monster causing  
the trouble and they saw a girl and a boy being victimized by the monster.

"World Shaking!"

Ultra Crystal Sailor Uranus yelled as her power came from her hands and hit  
the monster freeing the girl and the boy from the monster's grip.  
Ultra Sailor Moon walked up to the girl and the boy and spoke to them.

"You may find this a bit strange, but Nitara would like to have a word with you  
two."

Ultra Sailor Moon revealed to the couple. Ultra Sailor Moon turned to Destiny and  
spoke.

"Nitara, is it them?"

Ultra Sailor Moon asked Nitara. Ultra Crystal Sailor Destiny used her psychic  
ability and sensed the Pink Crystal of the distant past upon the couple and  
Destiny spoke.

"Allow me to do a meld on you two and return you to your rightful place in helping  
'my maiden' in her quest to fight evil."

Nitara spoke to the couple.

"We don't funny understand either, but we accept."

Alena Yates replied.

"Good. Both of you close your eyes and allow me to do a meld with you."

Nitara told them and the couple closed their eyes and Nitara did a meld with them  
and Alena Yates and Alexander Yaqui were transformed into Princess Uchu Tsuzukeru  
and the Silver Knight.

"You have returned. You should transform! Here take this pendant. You know what  
to do."

Nitara told Princess Uchu Tsuzukeru. Then Princess Uchu Tsuzukeru spoke.

"Ultra Crystal Sailor Universe Guardian Power!"

Princess Uchu Tsuzukeru spoke and transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Universe.

"I am the forth and final Sailor Guardian, I am Ultra Crystal Sailor Universe."

Sailor Universe spoke.

"I will destroy you Ultra Sailor Moon!"

Chaotic Moon Destroyer spoke to Ultra Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon didn't look scared one bit.

"Universal Particle Wave!"

Sailor Universe spoke as she waved her hands and sending a wave of energy at the  
monster.

"She's all yours Ultra Sailor Moon."

Sailor Universe told her.

"Golden Sword!"

Ultra Sailor Moon called out and her Golden Sword appeared.

""Golden Sword Elimination!"

Ultra Sailor Moon spoke as the Golden Sword suddenly shone and  
emitted its power totally turning the Chaotic Moon Destroyer  
into dust. Nitara turned to Ultra Sailor Moon and spoke.

"My maiden, now the Sailor Guardians have been assembled."

Nitara announced. That night, Nitara and comet showed Usagi's  
true form to Alena and to Alexander. Usagi was fast asleep.  
Nitara and Comet explained all about Usagi being the Nucleus.  
The only one not knowing was Usagi herself. However, the time  
was approaching when Usagi's life would change again.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Dark Phantom casts  
a spell on Usagi and causes her to fear the unknown and the  
more she fears the worse she will fall apart if she can't overcome  
her worst fears! Can the others help her? Stay there and  
find out.

This episode was completed on: 06/23/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One.


	9. 05 Dome of Despair

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 106:  
"DOME OF DESPAIR"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 106: DOME OF DESPAIR

it was late at night and Usagi couldn't sleep. Usagi had this fear that was  
all over her and she couldn't shake it. Nitara saw that Usagi was standing there  
looking into the Tokyo skyline. Nitara never seen Usagi so afraid and upset  
before.

"Are you okay my maiden?"

Nitara asked. Usagi turned around and looked at Nitara.

"My maiden, are you alright? Can't sleep?"

Nitara asked. Usagi remained silent. She was too terrified to speak. Nitara  
tried to console Usagi and speak to her soothingly. Usagi was sensitive  
in certain situations like this. Nitara kept trying to reach out to Usagi.  
Finally she responded in a soft tone but sad tone.

"Nitara..."

Usagi called out as she turned around to look at Nitara. Nitara noticed  
that Usagi had been crying.

"You look troubled my maiden."

Nitara spoke again. Usagi was too terrified to answer. She looked at  
Nitara again. She didn't want to answer Nitara, but she knew she had to.

"I am scared Nitara."

Usagi answered again. Usagi's fear in her voice showed Nitara that this  
was no ordinary fear that Usagi was under. Nitara sensed something evil  
going on around Usagi but Nitara knew that Usagi was in trouble.

"About what my maiden?"

Nitara asked. Usagi was hesitant about answering Nitara.

"Please my maiden, what's bothering you?"

Nitara asked again as she placed her hands on Usagi's shoulders. Usagi  
looked into Nitara's eyes in asking for help, but Usagi couldn't answer.

"My maiden, please remain where you are. We will help you."

Nitara instructed. Usagi remained on the balcony. Nitara went to where  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Naru, and ChibiUsa was. She spoke to Ami was.

"Ami, we have a problem with my maiden. I don't know what is wrong with  
her."

Nitara spoke to Ami. Ami stood up. She was willing to help Usagi-Chan what  
was ailing her.

"What's wrong Nitara?"

Ami asked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Usagi?"

ChibiUsa asked.

"All I know is Usagi is scared for some reason and it seems that Usagi  
has unknown fears in which she has not told us why."

Nitara explained. Ami got her mini-computer and started a scan of Usagi  
and then realized the problem.

"There's an invisible dome around Usagi-Chan. The readings are off the  
chart! The dome is increasing Usagi's doubts and fears like never before!  
I do not know what to do in this situation."

Ami explained the best she could and even her she didn't fully understand.

"Is there a way for us to break the spell?"

Naru asked.

"I have already check that out. Since the spell is on her only her can  
break the spell."

Ami explained once more.

"I have an idea. Ami, maybe you and me should take Usagi for a walk and  
try to get her to explain her fears to us."

Rei suggested.

"It may be a worth a try."

Ami answered. She was just as concerned for Usagi as everyone else was.  
Hoshizuku and Princess Rea came in.

"I believe the Dark Phantom is behind this in casting a spell over Usagi-Chan.  
His spells are really difficult to break and no one ever survives from them."

Princess Rea explained as she came in.

"My maiden must be strong. If anyone can break the spell, she can!"

Nitara spoke with confidence that Usagi could break the spell. At The Dark  
Phantom's lair. The Dark Phantom gloated that he had easily placed Usagi Tsukino  
under his spell. The Phantom Knight approached the Dark Phantom.

"Phantom Knight is the dome of despair working on Usagi Tsukino?"

The Dark Phantom asked.

"Yes sire. The more she thinks she can't win, the more despair she'll have!"

The Phantom Knight responded.

"Good send the Phantom Soldiers and also send Phantom Despair to increase Usagi  
Tsukino's suffering and Send Phantom Bounty Hunter to destroy those annoying  
Crystal Sailors!"

Dark Phantom ordered and the Phantom Knight left with the Phantom Soldiers. In  
Tokyo, Usagi, Ami, and Rei were walking and they encountered the Phantom Knight  
and the Phantom Soldiers.

"Usagi and Ami, transform! Mars Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Rei told Usagi and Ami and she transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Mars.

"Mercury Ultra Crystal Power! Make Up!"

Ami transformed into Ultra Crystal Sailor Mercury.

"Ultra Moon Power..."

Usagi tried to transformed but the Dome of Despair prevented her from transforming.  
This shocked Mercury and Mars.

"What's wrong Usagi?"

Mars asked.

"I can't transform!"

Usagi yelled. The fears and worries intensified as the Dome of Despair closed in  
on Usagi. Mercury and Mars was shocked that Usagi couldn't transform. Mercury scanned  
Usagi to see why Usagi couldn't transform and then she had an answer.

"I may have a possible answer Mars and Usagi. The reason why Usagi cannot transform is  
this: there is an invisible dome all around Usagi and it is causing her to fear and  
and doubt..." Mercury answered and she turned to Usagi and spoke again. "Usagi, I do not  
know what fears you are experiencing, however you must break the spell by overcoming your  
fears. That invisible dome will make you miserable. You must break the spell if you wish  
to overcome the fears you're facing."

Mercury explained. Usagi couldn't speak due to her strength was being sapped by the invisible  
dome. Usagi thought to herself. She didn't know how to break the spell. She was hoping for a  
solution would come to her, but the more she tried to break the Dome of Despair, the more it  
pressed upon her. Mars worried for Usagi. Mars turned to the Phantom Soldiers and Phantom Bounty  
Hunter and prepared her attack.

"Mars Crystal Fire!"

Mars yelled as she gave her all to destroy those that wanted to harm Usagi. Mars' fire hit  
the Phantom Soldiers and Phantom Bounty Hunter. Mercury added her power with Mars at the  
same time Mercury added her power to Mars' power.

"Mercury Crystal Ice!"

Mercury added her power and both powers destroy the Phantom Soldiers and Phantom Bounty  
Hunter completely and the Phantom Knight vanished. Mercury and Mars escorted Usagi back  
to the palace. Mercury explained what was wrong with Usagi. Nitara walked up to Usagi  
and she spoke.

"My maiden, you must break that spell that is over you. It will kill you if you don't  
break free of it. I have faith in you Usagi-Chan that you can break the spell."

Nitara explained to Usagi. Usagi concentrated to try and break the Dome of Despair and  
her body began to glow pink and finally her power caused the Dome of Despair to appear  
and it shattered. Nitara smiled and spoke.

"Good job my maiden, you broke the spell! Maybe you should rest."

Nitara congratulated Usagi and before Usagi could answer, the breaking of the Dome of  
Despair caused Usagi to be teleported away. This worried Nitara.

"MY MAIDEN!"

Nitara yelled as Usagi was teleported away. What awaited for Usagi, Nitara knew not.  
The worst lay ahead for Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Usagi had been abducted by the Dark Phantom and  
he transports her to a faraway land! Can Usagi be kept safe from the hands of evil?  
Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 07/02/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	10. 06 Abducted, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 107:  
"USAGI ABDUCTED, PART 1"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 107: USAGI ABDUCTED, PART 1

Nitara was shocked as someone or something teleported Usagi away. Nitara  
wondered what would happen now. Usagi suddenly appeared at the Dark Phantom's  
lair. He laughed as he watched the helpless girl fall to the floor in an  
unconscious state.

"I am surprised that you have broken through my 'Dome of Despair.' However,  
I must prevent you from attacking my minions."

The Dark Phantom spoke to Usagi which was unconscious. The Phantom Knight  
walked up to the Dark Phantom and he spoke.

"Master, what will you do with her?"

He asked.

"I have no idea. Something will come to me before to long."

The Dark Phantom answered his minion. The Dark Phantom looked at Usagi.  
He wondered how he could get Usagi to be in a rage.

"Master." The Phantom Knight asked and he continued, "Usagi has this 'Princess  
of Rage' in her right? Then how are you going to unleash this 'Princess of Rage?'"

He asked in a curious tone.

"I have no idea yet. It will come to me. However, Phantom Knight, dispose of her  
somewhere on Earth and I will make it that others can't track her and I will cloak  
her Pink Crystal!"

The Dark Phantom replied. Then moved his hand and cloaked the Pink Crystal with  
dark energy and he spoke again.

"Dispose of her. Send her far away from her friends!"

The Dark Phantom commanded and the Phantom Knight moved his hand Usagi was  
teleported to a faraway place on earth. Usagi was transported faraway to London  
England of the United Kingdom. Usagi suddenly appeared in the parliament building  
where the Queen of United Kingdom was addressing parliament. Usagi appeared and  
fell on the floor unconscious and unable to wake up. Her cloaked Pink Crystal  
rolled away from her and stopped about several feet from her. Princess Diana, in  
whom Usagi had met earlier. Princess Diana ran to the floor of Parliament to Usagi's  
side. Queen Elizabeth II also walked to where Usagi was. Queen Elizabeth II spoke up.

"Diana, who is this girl?"

Queen Elizabeth II asked.

"Your majesty, this is the girl in whom I went to Tokyo to find. She doesn't look  
too good. Your majesty, we must take Usagi somewhere safe. That Pink Crystal is  
Usagi's life line. Without it she will die!"

Princess Diana spoke with urgency. Queen Elizabeth II didn't understand what Usagi  
was all about, however she trusted what Diana said. Princess Diana carefully picked  
up Usagi and Queen Elizabeth II. They took Usagi to Buckingham Palace. Princess Diana  
wondered how she was going to get help for Usagi. They placed Usagi on the bed and  
her appearance of Crystallina suddenly vanished. This worried Diana.

"How are you going to help her Diana?"

The queen asked.

"I don't know your majesty. If we don't find a way to help her, she'll die!"

Princess Diana spoke with urgency. Then she saw Usagi's communicator. She knew  
that would be the key in getting help for Usagi. Time was running out for Usagi.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Princess Diana uses Usagi's communicator  
and asks for help on Usagi's behalf. Can Nitara and Comet save Usagi? Find out next  
time!

This episode was completed on: 07/10/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	11. 07 Abducted, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 108:  
"ABDUCTED, PART 2"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 108: ABDUCTED, PART 2

Usagi was unconscious and in the hands of some unusual royalty. The Dark  
Phantom caused the Pink Crystal to be cloaked and Usagi was transported  
to the United Kingdom and she was in the hands of Princess Diana and  
the queen of England, Queen Elizabeth II kept watch over Usagi. They wondered  
how they could help Usagi now and then Princess Diana saw the communicator on  
Usagi's arm. Usagi's form of Crystallina had vanished. Princess Diana pressed  
the button and Nitara answered.

"Hello, Usagi?"

Nitara asked as she responded.

"My name is Diana, I met Usagi sometime ago in Tokyo and she just appeared here  
not to long ago and her appearance failed her and she is in a translucent  
state. She looks like she needs help quick!"

Diana spoke with urgency.

"We will be there in an instant!"

Nitara spoke and suddenly Nitara, Comet, Neeblix, and Ami appeared out of nowhere.  
Ami and Nitara ran to where Usagi was laying.

"This is her alright. Her form of Crystallina has failed!"

Ami stated as she saw Usagi first hand.

"Can you help her?"

The queen asked.

"I hope we can, however Usagi has been targeted by a nasty villain lately. Ami,  
have you discovered anything yet?"

Nitara explained and then turned to Ami.

"This might help you. This is that Crystal that Usagi had. It doesn't look good..."

Diana told Ami. Ami took the Pink Crystal and scanned it with her mini computer.  
Not long after that the results from the scan showed the truth about the Pink  
Crystal.

"Nitara, the Pink Crystal is cloaked with a dark power."

Ami reported.

"Can you remove it?"

Nitara asked.

"I can't Nitara. I am not that powerful, however I know Rei might be able  
to break the spell around the Pink Crystal. You should get her and Usagi's  
brooch."

Ami suggested.

"Very well."

Nitara agreed and she vanished for a moment and returned with Rei.

"Rei-Chan, the Pink Crystal is cloaked with a dark power. Maybe you  
can free the Pink Crystal from the evil power and save Usagi at the  
same time!"

Ami suggested. Rei picked up the Pink Crystal and placed it in the palm  
of her hand and got a paper charm that she always used. Rei concentrated  
first before speaking the words that would free the Pink Crystal from the  
evil that bound it. Then she spoke.

"Rin, Pyo, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! Evil spirit, begone!"

Rei spoke as she placed the paper charm on the Pink Crystal and the  
paper charm suddenly burned up and the dark power vanished from the Pink Crystal  
and the Pink Crystal shone beautifully once again.

"How's that?"

Rei asked as she handed the Pink Crystal to Nitara and Nitara handed the Pink Crystal  
to Crystal Sailor Comet along with Usagi's brooch. Comet caused the Ginzuishou and  
the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal to come out of Usagi's brooch and she spoke.

"Please Power Crystals, release your hidden power to restore the form to the Nucleus.

Comet spoke and the Power Crystals released their powers and restored Usagi and then  
the form of Crystallina returned to Usagi once more. Then the Pink Crystal floated  
once more and levitated above Usagi. They waited for Usagi to wake up again. After about  
thirty minutes, Usagi slowly woke up again and she looked around and she realized that  
she was in a strange place and suddenly fearful of her surroundings. Nitara walked up to  
Usagi and spoke.

"be at ease, my maiden. They won't hurt you."

Nitara spoke softly to Usagi. Usagi looked at the room that she was in.

"What is this place and where am I?"

Usagi asked wondering where she was. The queen spoke up.

"You are in Buckingham Palace of the United Kingdom."

Queen Elizabeth II answered. Usagi just stared at the older woman.

"I see, but how did I end up here?"

Usagi asked.

"My maiden, what do you last remember?"

Nitara asked and Usagi thought for a moment and answered.

"I broke that barrier that surrounded me and that's all I remember."

Usagi recalled of what happened to her.

"My maiden, I don't know exactly what happened after you vanished. However,  
you are safe. I think we should return home."

Nitara explained to Usagi. Usagi walked over to Nitara and she spoke.

"Thank you for watching over me."

Usagi thanked the queen and Nitara, Usagi, Comet, Neeblix, Ami and Rei  
vanished from the Queen's sight and returned to the palace. After they  
got to the palace, Usagi suddenly stopped and she felt weird and then  
she fainted and her appearance of Crystallina vanished once again.

"What happened?"

Nitara asked.

"I don't think Usagi has fully recovered from the Dome of Despair."

Ami explained.

"What do we do?"

Nitara asked.

"I think it might be a wise idea to use the Power Crystals along  
with the Ruby Shards since Rubystar is inside Usagi... using the  
Ruby Crystals along with the Power Crystals might strengthen Usagi's  
form of Crystallina and prevent her from losing her form again."

Ami explained. Princess Rea brought the Ruby Crystals and handed  
them to Comet and Comet held the Ruby Crystals and the Power Crystals  
and restored Usagi's form of Crystallina once more.

"Now, let's put her to bed and let her rest."

Nitara suggested. What will happen next. Find out next time!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Dark Phantom is upset  
that Usagi had survived her last ordeal and unleashes a monster  
to make her angry. And Crystallina teaches Usagi one last move  
to defeat the monster that was sent to kill Usagi. Be there and  
find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 07/14/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	12. 08 Mark of Crystallina

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 109:  
"THE MARK OF PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 108: THE MARK OF PRINCESS CRYSTALLINA

Usagi was unconscious. The recent turn of events had been overwhelming  
on her. Ami used her mini computer and she was analyzing the Pink Crystal  
to see if anything was wrong with it. Then Ami came to a conclusion about  
the Pink Crystal.

"I have some bad news... the Pink Crystal is losing its connectivity with  
Usagi-Chan."

Ami revealed to Nitara and to Crystal Sailor Comet about her findings.

"Are you sure?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, it all started sometime ago when I found out that the Pink Crystal had  
been cloaked. Since then, the Pink Crystal has been weakening. If this continues,  
the Pink Crystal won't be able to keep Usagi-Chan alive at all. We need is those  
Ruby Shards to re-form the Ruby Crystal that Princess Rea spoke about."

Ami revealed to Nitara.

"Is there anything you can do to the Pink Crystal?"

Nitara asked.

"I have already trying to strengthen the Pink Crystal to keep it connected  
to Usagi-Chan. However, it will not be easy adjusting the Pink Crystal so  
it will stay connected to Usagi-Chan longer."

Ami reported. Nitara noticed that Tsuki wasn't phased by Usagi's fainting spell.

"Shouldn't Tsuki be asleep along with Usagi?"

Nitara asked.

"Usagi's energy wasn't taken right?"

Ami asked in response to Nitara's question.

"Yes, I think you're right Ami."

Nitara agreed with Ami about Tsuki not being asleep like Usagi. Ami finished  
working on the Pink Crystal to keep it connected with Usagi and then Ami spoke up.

"I am done. However, the Pink Crystal will transfer energy to Usagi a lot slower  
now due to I have the Pink Crystal getting weaker in staying connected to Usagi.  
Usagi also should conserve her energy for now. She shouldn't fight monsters unless  
she really needs to."

Ami explained.

"That will be easier said than done. Usagi usually uses her energy without thinking."

Nitara added.

"Let's dedicate ourselves to make sure that Usagi conserves her energy."

Ami stated and they agreed. About a couple of hours later, Usagi woke up again  
and Nitara walked over to Usagi and she spoke to Usagi.

"Are you okay, my maiden? You have been through an intense ordeal lately."

Nitara told Usagi.

"I am glad to have you around Nitara. Thank you for coming to my rescue. I really  
was in a bind."

Usagi thanked her as she got up from her bed. Nitara walked up to Usagi and spoke  
spoke again to her.

"My maiden, you should not try to do too much. You were in an intense situation.  
We have you back safe and sound. Try not to use too much energy okay?"

Nitara explained. Usagi would trust Nitara no matter what. Usagi walked over to  
Nitara and embraced her and Usagi spoke.

"Nitara, I trust you completely. I do not know what is going on or why these strange  
events are happening to me, please keep me safe."

Usagi spoke. She was concerned about her existence. She looked up at Nitara. Usagi  
didn't say anything more and looked at Nitara with great concern. Tears came from  
Usagi's eyes but they didn't crystallize as they did in the past. Ami knew the  
reason why Usagi's tears didn't crystallize. Usagi buried herself into Nitara.  
Nitara put her hand around Usagi and she spoke.

"Don't worry. You're in good hands. I know you don't know what's going on. Just  
trust me, okay? Everyone here won't let anything bad happen to you."

Nitara tried to comfort her. Usagi then spoke to Nitara.

"Nitara, I have something I wish to do... if you will allow me..."

Usagi stated.

"Go ahead my maiden. Remember, don't leave the palace... alright?"

Nitara told her. Usagi understood and Usagi went into the White Room. Usagi's  
appearance returned to the way before she had become Crystallina. She wore  
her school uniform and her hair was blond again. Crystallina appeared in the  
White Room.

"Usagi-Chan, you seem to neglect to visit me in this white room... has something happened?"

Crystallina asked.

"I had a powerful spell called the 'Dome of Despair' and when I broke it, I was transported  
somewhere else and when I woke up again, I found myself in a place called the United Kingdom.  
Something is happening in which I don't understand."

Usagi recalled of what happened to her recently.

"So, there's a new enemy which is targeting you?"

Crystallina asked.

"His name I believe is the Dark Phantom."

Usagi answered once more.

"I see... he is after you only? For what reason?"

Crystallina asked.

"I really do not know. If I ever find out, I'll be sure to tell you."

Usagi answered.

"Usagi-Chan, I have something to teach you. Do you want to know the  
technique that I think you're ready to learn. Are you ready?"

Crystallina asked.

"Yes, Crystal-Chan, I am ready as I'll ever be"

Usagi gave an answer to Crystallina and Crystallina smiled sweetly. Crystallina  
caused a Pink Crescent Moon to appear and it landed in her hands.

"This is what you do Usagi-Chan, just call on this Pink Crescent Moon and when the  
enemy tries to attack you, just zap him with this Crescent Moon. It'll keep the  
monster from harming you. Understand?"

Crystallina explained.

""Yes. I understand."

Usagi understood.

"All you have to do is say, 'Mark of Crystallina' appear!"

Crystallina explained.

"I understand. I got to go."

Usagi told Crystallina.

"Remember what I told you. I hope that will help you put a dent into the enemy's  
plan!"

Crystallina told her as Usagi left the White Room and Usagi returned to her form  
of Crystallina. Nitara spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, Rei and Makoto are going to the Game Crown Arcade. They would like for you  
to accompany them."

Nitara explained. Usagi felt nervous.

"I don't think that would be very wise..."

Usagi stammered. She was afraid of going out.

"It'll be fun."

Rei tried to convince Usagi. Usagi wasn't convinced. Then a voice spoke to  
Usagi.

'You must go with them. It is important that you go with them.'

The mysterious woman told Usagi. Usagi looked at Rei and Makoto and she spoke.

"I changed my mind, I will go with you."

Usagi suddenly announced as she walked up to Rei and Makoto.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

Makoto asked.

"Never mind that Makoto and Rei, just keep her safe."

Nitara commanded. Rei and Makoto understood. They left with Usagi. After they  
left, Nitara spoke to Ami and Minako.

"Go. Stay out of sight and let not Usagi see you!"

Nitara told them. Ami and Minako transformed and left. Meanwhile, the Dark  
Phantom spoke to the Phantom Knight.

"How do I increase the rage of that girl named Usagi? I must trigger the  
Princess of Rage out of her slumber! I know she is inside Usagi!"

The Dark Phantom asked.

"How about a monster that will entangle her with vines and keep her from  
attacking?"

The Dark Phantom asked.

"That may work. Then take Phantom Strangler! She will definitely bring  
out that Princess! Now go!"

The Dark Phantom ordered his minion. The Phantom Knight vanished with the  
new monster. Meanwhile, Rei, Makoto, and Usagi was almost to Game Crown Arcade  
when the Phantom Knight and Phantom Strangler appeared out of nowhere.

"Phantom Strangler get that girl!"

He ordered. Rei and Makoto instantly transformed into their soldier forms.

"Mars Crystal Fire!"

Mars yelled and hurled her fire power at this new monster, but she deflected  
it.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Jupiter yelled, but the monster dodged it and Phantom Strangler let out vines  
and caught a hold of Usagi. Usagi struggled to break free of the vines that held  
her, however she wasn't strong as she used to be. Then suddenly a red rose  
dropped down and freed Usagi from the vines and Tuxedo Kamen appeared.

"Those who attack beautiful maidens will not be forgiven! I Tuxedo Kamen  
will punish you!"

Tuxedo Kamen yelled as he went to Usagi to help her regain her balance.  
Then he spoke again.

"Usako, transform... quickly now!"

Tuxedo Kamen told her.

"Ultra Moon Power, Make Up!"

Usagi cried and she transformed into Ultra Sailor Moon.

"For trying to hurt me, I am the pretty guardian in a sailor suit, Ultra  
Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I'll punish you! Mark of Crystallina  
appear!"

Ultra Sailor Moon called out and a large Pink Crescent Moon appeared in her  
hand and she released it and the monster got zapped. Then the Golden Sword  
appeared in Ultra Sailor Moon's hands and she spoke again.

"Golden Sword Elimination!"

The Golden Sword glowed and released its power and Phantom Strangler turned  
into dust and vanished. Ultra Sailor Moon retransformed and spoke.

"I am sorry, that took the wind out of me... I need to return to the Palace.  
I must rest."

Usagi spoke.

"I'll take her back."

Tuxedo Kamen volunteered. Mars and Jupiter agreed and Tuxedo Kamen took  
usagi back to the palace. Meanwhile, the Dark Phantom spoke to the Phantom  
Knight.

"Your plan failed Phantom Knight."

Dark Phantom told him.

"Sire, I apologize. I know what to do... and I know what monster can  
release the Princess of Rage!"

The Phantom Knight revealed. What is his plan? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Dark Phantom uses a  
sniper that hides in the shadows to try to trigger the Princess  
of Rage awake! Will his plan finally succeed? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 07/24/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	13. 09 The Sinister Shadow

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 110:  
"THE SINISTER SHADOW"  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 110: THE SINISTER SHADOW

The Phantom Knight presented his plan to the Dark Phantom.

"Sire, there is a monster that will bring the Princess of Rage out."

The Phantom Knight announced. The Dark Phantom looked very interested and  
curious.

"Oh? Is that so?"

The Dark Phantom asked.

"Yes sire. He is called The Phantom Sniper. He will keep hitting Tsukino  
Usagi until she gets angry. He won't kill her, but wound her enough that  
it will make her angry."

The Phantom Knight revealed.

"Very well. Make it so."

The Dark Phantom agreed. At the Crystal Moon Palace, Mamoru spoke to Nitara.

"I would like to take Usagi out for awhile. I want Usagi to feel relaxed."

Mamoru asked her. Nitara was a bit hesitant about allowing Usagi to go.  
Then she spoke up.

"I am not sure it will be safe for her Mamoru. The enemy is already had been  
targeting her."

Nitara spoke. She didn't like the idea of Usagi leaving the palace. Then Comet  
spoke up.

"Please allow her to go. I know you want her to be safe, however let her enjoy  
some time with the guy she loves."

Comet suggested. Nitara gave the nod to Mamoru for him to take Usagi out  
for awhile. Usagi was not awake yet. She had slept for ages Ami had thought,  
however Usagi had only been asleep for a few hours. Ami had monitored Usagi  
carefully. ChibiUsa sat nearby in silence. She was amazed that Usagi could  
sleep so sound without making any noise or being disturbed by anyone else  
for that matter. About another hour later Usagi slowly woke up. Ami greeted  
her.

"Good morning Usagi. I hope you slept well."

Ami told her. Usagi sat up and looked at Ami and wondered if Ami had been there  
all night.

"I slept fine. Have you been here all night?"

Usagi asked as she sat up. Tsuki, Luna, Artemis, and Diana all watched Usagi  
talk with Ami. Usagi walked over to where Ami sat.

"Yes, I have been here all night. I wanted to make sure you are okay."

Ami explained.

"I see. You are determined to keep me safe."

Usagi told her.

"I think Nitara wanted to see you."

Ami spoke up once more. Usagi nodded that she understood. Usagi walked  
to where Nitara was. She was talking to Comet, Neeblix, and the others.

"My maiden. Good morning. I hope you rested well?"

She asked.

"I slept fine."

Usagi answered. Nitara smiled and spoke again.

"Good, Usagi. Mamoru here would like to take you out. I want you  
to have fun and have a good time. Just be safe, alright?"

Nitara told Usagi. Then Usagi heard a woman's voice in her head speak  
to her.

'Go with him.'

Then Usagi spoke.

"Very well, I will go. I am in good hands."

Usagi answered.

"Usako, shall we be off?"

He asked her. She nodded and he held out his hand and she gladly accepted  
it. Mamoru took Usagi out of the palace. Nitara wanted to follow her but  
she was stopped by Crystal Sailor Comet.

"No, you must not interfere with the Nucleus! She will have a new appearance  
this afternoon at three P.M. We must let fate take its course!"

Comet told Nitara. Nitara wanted to follow, but was unable to due to Comet's  
command. Neeblix stood by too. he came and comforted Nitara.

"She will be the same person, just a different appearance."

Neeblix explained. Meanwhile, Mamoru walked Usagi down the street.

"Where do you wish to go?"

Mamoru asked.

"How about we visit mom and dad, and Shingo?"

Usagi asked.

"very well. As you wish."

Mamoru answered. They walked towards the direction of the Tsukino Household  
and they were there in no time flat. Mamoru knocked on the door. Ikuko opened  
the door.

"Mamoru and Usagi. Good to see you. Come inside."

Ikuko told them. Mamoru and Usagi went inside and they sat on the couch.  
Ikuko was very happy to see them again.

"Hello Usagi and hello Mamo-Kun. How are you two doing these days?"

Ikuko asked.

"I have been busy lately. There's a new villain out there that has been targeting  
me."

Usagi answered as she thought about the recent troubles she had been in.

"Oh, things have been getting rough lately. I wonder what the plan of the enemy  
is... what they plan on doing with me. They have already transported me to the  
United Kingdom... there I met the queen."

Usagi recalled what had happened to her lately. Shingo stood up in surprise  
and spoke.

"How did you meet Queen Elizabeth II?"

Shingo asked being very curious.

"It wasn't my choice. It seems the Dark Phantom transported me there to try  
to kill me I guess."

Usagi answered.

"It must have been awesome to meet the queen."

Shingo commented. Usagi thought about the recent events that led to her capture  
by the Dark Phantom. She wondered what will happen to her now.

"Usagi, are you okay? You seem to be in deep thought."

Ikuko asked.

"Oh, it's nothing really. I think I should be going."

Usagi spoke as she stood up.

"You just got here Usagi."

Ikuko protested a bit.

"I know, however something tells me I must keep moving as something will happen  
today. Mamo-Chan? Shall we go? I will return soon."

Usagi told them and turned to Mamoru.

"Usako, are you sure?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes, I got to keep going. I don't really know why. Bye mom, dad, Shingo. be  
back soon!"

Usagi spoke again. Then Usagi and Mamoru left the Tsukino Household and walked  
towards the Juuban District. They talked as they went.

"Why did you leave so suddenly, Usagi?"

Mamoru asked.

"I really don't know why I left so suddenly, I am told to keep moving.  
I really don't understand it. I want to go to Game Crown Arcade."

Usagi explained.

"I see. If that is where you wish to go, I cannot argue with you."

Mamoru told her as they walked. They arrived at the Game Crown Arcade  
and Motoki greeted them.

"Mamoru and Usagi-Chan. Welcome back!"

Motoki greeted them.

"Hello Motoki-San!"

Usagi greeted him.

"I guess Mamoru you want coffee, black and Usagi you want the usual?"

Motoki asked.

"Yes."

Mamoru answered.

"You're absolutely correct!"

Usagi replied cheerfully. Mamoru sat Usagi down. Then suddenly  
Usagi felt a bit down. She didn't know why. Mamoru saw that  
she looked a bit down.

"Usako, what's wrong?"

He asked.

"I don't know. Something is about to change, I don't understand it."

Usagi asked. Mamoru put his arm around Usagi's shoulders and massaged  
them gently and he spoke.

"Cheer up. Learn from this change, okay?"

Mamoru told her.

"Very well."

Usagi answered. She still felt uncomfortable about the upcoming change.  
Motoki brought their food.

"Thank you."

Mamoru and Usagi thanked him.

"You're welcome!"

Motoki answered them and he walked away. Usagi and Mamoru stayed there  
for at least an hour.

"Mamo-Chan, it's time to go."

Usagi told him.

"Where to now?"

Mamoru asked.

"Azabu Park."

She replied.

"Why there?"

Mamoru asked suddenly.

"Don't know. I have to go there. I don't understand it myself."

Usagi answered. Mamoru then remembered about what Comet and Nitara  
had told him. That Usagi was per-programmed to become the Princess of  
Rage at a set time. He realized that the time was getting near. He agreed  
to take her there. They walked to Azabu Park. Mamoru looked at Usagi  
and spoke.

"What now?"

Mamoru impatiently asked.

"Wait."

Usagi answered like she knew what was going on, however she didn't.

"Wait?"

He asked.

"Yes, wait."

Usagi answered once more. In the shadows was the Inner Senshi watching  
and monitoring Usagi. Mercury stated to the others that there was no change  
in Usagi's anger as of yet. Nearby, a sinister shadow appeared. It was Phantom  
Sniper. He was ready to make his move. He fired a shot from his bow and a small  
dart hit Usagi on her arm.

"Ouch! That hurt!"

Usagi yelled in pain suddenly. Mamoru embrace Usagi carefully and spoke as he  
saw the wound. He saw the dart on the ground. He picked it up and he saw it was  
very sharp.

"That dart is very sharp. I didn't know the dart could hurt you."

Mamoru told Usagi.

"That means the Pink Crystal is not as strong as it used to be."

Usagi answered. Then Phantom Sniper fired another dart at Usagi. The  
dart hit her in the same place and some of her blood came out of the  
wound.

"Usako!? Are you alright?"

Mamoru asked.

"Yes," Usagi answered and then continued. "Who is doing this to me?"

Usagi questioned him however, even Mamoru didn't know the answer to the  
question. Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, and Venus watched Usagi. The Nucleus  
was about to change as Comet had predicted. Phantom Sniper fired once  
more and Usagi was able to step away and miss the oncoming dart that was  
targeted towards her. Mamoru then transformed into Tuxedo Kamen and then  
into the Crystal Knight to guard Usagi from this threat.

"DRAT! He is now guarding her! I will have to use a larger dart to wound  
him. Maybe if I wound him, she will become angry knowing that he is wounded  
and she cannot do anything to save him!"

The Phantom Sniper resolved within himself. He got out a larger dart and fired  
it. The dart hit the Crystal Knight in his left arm. This made Usagi upset to  
see Mamoru wounded.

"Mamo-Chan, are you okay?"

Usagi asked as she saw the dart in his arm. He used all his strength and pulled  
out the dart and threw it on the ground and he spoke.

"Yes, I am fine. I am in pain. I will do anything to keep you safe Usako!"

Mamoru replied. He vowed to keep her safe no matter the cost. Phantom Sniper  
wasn't pleased. This made Usagi a bit angry, but not enough to release the Princess  
of Rage. He got his largest dart and prepared to use it.

"This will kill him for sure and this will bring out the Princess of Rage once  
and for all!"

The Phantom Sniper spoke to himself again and fired the dart and the dart hit  
Mamoru in the chest and he fell to the ground in pain. Usagi spoke to him as  
she came to his side.

"Mamo-Chan? Are you okay? Speak to me!"

Usagi asked as she huddled over Mamoru. Mamoru looked at Usagi and spoke.

"Usako... I am glad I could protect you..."

Mamoru told her and he fell unconscious. Usagi feared that she had finally lost him.

"No..."

Usagi spoke in a sad calm voice. Then she spoke again in a more agitated tone.

"No..."

Usagi yelled even more. Then a sudden outburst of anger came from her and she  
spoke again!

"NOOOOO..."

She yelled being extremely outraged by the monster that hurt Mamoru. Energy  
was released from Usagi. Mercury saw that Usagi's rage had reached the point  
for the Princess of Rage to come forth out of Usagi. At the Crystal Moon Palace,  
the Ruby Crystals which Princess Rea held suddenly took off fly towards Usagi's  
location. Comet then spoke up.

"It is time. Let's go!"

Comet instructed. All the other Crystal Sailors, Nitara, Neeblix, and Comet  
transported where Usagi was. The Ruby Crystals appeared in the air. Usagi  
was in tears. She had thought she had lost Mamoru. The Ruby Crystals was about  
to transform Usagi into Princess Rubystar, however that is a story for another  
time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Ruby Crystals transforms Usagi into  
the Princess of Rage, Princess Rubystar, however Nitara finds out that Princess  
Rubystar's consciousness has taken over! Can they convince her to let Usagi have  
control? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/06/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	14. 10 A Rubystar Encounter, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 111:  
"A RUBYSTAR ENCOUNTER"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 111: A RUBYSTAR ENCOUNTER

Last time on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Dark Phantom used a new  
monster to injure Usagi to make her to the point where she would be in  
a rage. However, it didn't come as planned so Phantom Sniper attacked Mamoru  
and he was injured to the point that Usagi grew into a rage and the Ruby  
Crystals responded. What will happen next? Stay there and find out.

"A RUBYSTAR ENCOUNTER"

Usagi reached down to Mamoru and in tears and crying she also was extremely  
angry that the enemy had targeted them.

"Mamo-Chan..." She called out. "Are you okay?"

She asked. Mamoru made no response at all. Fear filled her heart knowing that  
he may be gone.

"NO..."

She yelled.

"NO..."

She yelled again. And in an amazing flash of rage and anger, she released  
totally destroyed Phantom Sniper. Destiny, Comet, Neeblix, and everyone else  
showed up where she was. Usagi now stood. She never felt such sorrow, sadness,  
and anger in a long time. The Ruby Crystals arrived and descended towards Usagi's  
location and the crystals surrounded Usagi and started to glow. Usagi saw this  
and spoke.

"No... what are you doing to me? NO! STOP..."

Usagi spoke as her words died as she entered into unconsciousness. After the  
Crystals had put Usagi was asleep, the crystals flew high into the air and each  
each crystal hit Usagi's tear and once all ten crystals hit Usagi's tear there  
was a bright red flash and the Ruby Crystal was reformed. Then a bright red flash  
caused a supernova and Mamoru was fully healed. He woke up and saw the Ruby Crystal.  
Then the Ruby Crystal descended down to Usagi's location and it glowed and Usagi's  
form of Crystallina vanished and the Pink Crystal floated to Crystal Sailor Destiny  
and Usagi was in a translucent state and her formless body was glowing a bright  
blue and awaiting for the Ruby Crystal to connect itself with her. The Ruby Crystal  
descended down and connected itself with Usagi and a bright red aura flooded around  
Usagi and caused her to transform. Once it was done, the aura vanished and there  
Usagi stood as Princess Rubystar, the Princess of Rage. Usagi was still asleep.

"How long will Usagi be asleep?"

Sailor Guardian asked.

"Don't know."

Comet replied.

"Maybe, Rubystar will take control like Crystallina first did."

Mercury thought.

"You think so?"

Destiny asked.

"I am not sure." Mercury told Destiny and she continued. "I am uncertain if Usagi  
will be herself or if Rubystar will take control."

Mercury added her thoughts. After a bit, Usagi started to awake. She looked around.  
She saw Princess Rea and Crystal Sailor Stardust. She really did not care for them  
all that much. Crystal Sailor Destiny spoke.

"My Maiden?"

destiny asked.

"No... I am not Usagi. I am the Princess of Rage... Princess Rubystar!"

Rubystar introduced herself.

"You were right Mercury, she did take control of Usagi."

Destiny stated. Mercury walked over to where Rubystar stood. And she spoke.

"How are you feeling Princess?"

Mercury asked.

"Feeling? As in emotions? As in anger? As in what?"

Rubystar asked in a rude manner.

"I want to know if you are hurt in anyway."

Mercury explained again.

"This body is not what I thought it would be... however, I will forever  
more be in control of this body!"

Rubystar stated in a rude manner again. Rubystar didn't care what happened  
around her and she wasn't about to let Usagi have control again.

"You need to let Usagi have control before something bad happens!"

Destiny demanded.

"NO! I will have full control from this point forever!"

Rubystar continued to be obstinate about her being in control.

"I don't think Usagi will stand for this..."

Mercury whispered to Destiny.

"I know..."

Destiny whispered back.

"I can hear you... my hearing is sharp."

Rubystar reminded them about her hearing. What will happen next? Find  
out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Rubystar is in control and she  
continues to be rude to Nitara and Ami. Can Rubystar be brought around  
for the better or will she be rude forever? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/13/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	15. 11 The Rage of Princess Rubystar, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 112:  
"RAGE OF PRINCESS RUBYSTAR, PART 1"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 112: RAGE OF PRINCESS RUBYSTAR, PART 1

Usagi was wounded by a mysterious sniper and to keep Usagi from being wounded  
further, Mamoru was wounded in order to keep Usagi safe and this caused Usagi's  
anguish and rage to grow to massive proportions. The Ruby Shards reformed and  
put Usagi into a deep sleep and the Ruby Shards reformed the Ruby Crystal. And  
then Usagi became Princess Rubystar, the Princess of Rage! Rubystar was extremely  
rude towards Destiny. Destiny and Mercury whispered towards each other, but Rubystar's  
hearing was extremely sharp. Princess Rubystar spoke.

"You are trying to hide from me... I can hear you whisper."

Rubystar spoke in a rude manner.

"You need to allow Usagi-Chan to be in control."

Mercury insisted.

"No. Usagi will remain on the back burner. She hasn't defeated the Dark Phantom and  
I can defeat him!"

Rubystar yelled her answer. Rubystar was not going to allow Usagi to have control  
ever again because of her failure in vanquishing the Dark Phantom. Mercury and Destiny  
looked at each other and Destiny spoke.

"Please, allow Usagi to regain control! Her body cannot remain separate from her consciousness."

Destiny pleaded with Rubystar.

"No... She will remain where she is..."

Rubystar answered. She was not budging a bit about Usagi not being in control.

"Princess Rubystar will not budge one bit. For now, let her be in control."

Crystal Sailor Stardust commented.

"Why is Rubystar so rude and full of rage?"

Jupiter asked.

"That is her trait. She was born with the ability of Rage. Try to let her be in control  
for now. That is for the best."

Princess Rea stated.

"So, that is Princess Rubystar's trait... rage?"

Mercury asked.

"Yes. I am concerned for Usagi. Usagi is the one who is to be in control and Rubystar doesn't  
realize how dangerous it is for her to be in control. I just hope that nothing bad happens."

Crystal Sailor Stardust answered again.

"Rubystar can't be in control! Usagi must regain control!"

Crystal Sailor Comet gave her concerns and her objections about Princess Rubystar gaining  
control. Rubystar watched as the others discussed about Rubystar taking control.

"YOUR PLEAS WILL NOT HELP USAGI TO REGAIN CONTROL! SHE WILL REMAIN WHERE SHE IS!"

Princess Rubystar yelled and would no yield and let Usagi regain control.

Elsewhere, The Phantom Knight presented himself to the Dark Phantom.

"Sire, Princess Rubystar has revived as you have planned."

The Phantom Knight reported.

"Good. Soon I will unleash my hatred towards her."

The Dark Phantom revealed.

"Why do you hate Rubystar so much?"

The Phantom Knight asked.

"I will tell you why! Her power of rage long ago had disfigured my appearance when  
she tried to protect her family from me when she was little when I tried to invade  
her kingdom. I will kill her and Usagi soon enough!"

The Dark Phantom revealed the truth about why he was after Rubystar and now Usagi.

"Soon I will unleash a new mutant and will strike again!"

The Dark Phantom announced. Meanwhile, back in Azabu Park, Rubystar still did not  
allow Usagi to have control.

"Why is the Dark Phantom after Rubystar?"

Venus asked.

"Rubystar once protected the Ruby Moon Kingdom and disfigured the Dark Phantom and  
now he is after her."

Princess Rea answered.

"I will destroy the Dark Phantom soon enough!"

Princess Rubystar pledged to defeat the Dark Phantom. How long will Usagi remain not  
in control? Find out next time.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Usagi finally confronts Princess Rubystar and  
unleashes her anger against her! Can Usagi set Princess Rubystar straight? Find out  
next time!

This episode was completed on: 08/27/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	16. 12 The Rage of Princess Rubystar, Part 2

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 113:  
"RAGE OF PRINCESS RUBYSTAR, PART 2"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 113: RAGE OF PRINCESS RUBYSTAR, PART 2

Rubystar was rude and obnoxious. Rubystar was confident that she could  
defeat the Dark Phantom all by herself. However being in control made  
Usagi's body weaker and soon Usagi wouldn't stand being on the 'back  
burner' and she would take action against Rubystar. Destiny, Comet,  
and Mercury continued to monitor Rubystar. Rubystar then spoke again  
to show her defiance against the Dark Phantom.

"He will be crushed soon enough!"

Rubystar stated. Destiny then spoke.

"You don't know how to fight him!"

Destiny reminded Rubystar.

"Usagi hasn't defeated the Dark Phantom nor his forces either."

Rubystar spoke again. She didn't believe in Usagi's ability in fighting  
evil.

"Please, trust Usagi... please.. she can defeat him..."

Destiny pleaded with Rubystar. Rubystar didn't budge from her position.  
Usagi had enough of Rubystar's foolishness and Rubystar was transported  
into the White Room and she saw Usagi for the first time. Usagi was in her  
school uniform again due to her being in the White Room. Crystallina was in  
the White Room and she saw Usagi and Usagi was extremely angry! Usagi marched  
over to where Rubystar and Usagi grabbed the top of Rubystar's dress and  
Usagi spoke.

"I don't know who you are... but you can't just take over and plan on getting  
things done in a reckless manner! Not only that, I can see everything you do  
and hear all that you say to others. I am not just upset... I am very angry  
and furious that you have been to Nitara and to my other friends! I will not  
allow you to be rude to them!"

Usagi spoke in a very angry tone. Rubystar at first was angry, then she just  
got very stubborn.

"What do you know Usagi?"

Rubystar spoke rudely. Usagi's anger flared up even more.

"I have defeated many evil beings in my young life and how many have you fought  
and defeated?"

Usagi replied to Rubystar. Usagi wanted to know how many evil beings that Rubystar  
has defeated. Rubystar knew she hadn't beaten any nor fought any.

"I haven't..."

Rubystar answered and Usagi let go of Rubystar's dress and Usagi spoke again.

"I know you have the power of Rage and there is a time for everything. A time for  
wrath and a time for peace. Don't you think that anger and rage has its place?  
You are no longer alone. You have merged with me. I can fight this evil and I  
can also be your friend only if you allow me too. What do you say, will you  
trust me enough to allow me to have control?"

Usagi asked as she offered her hand in friendship and Rubystar thought about it  
for a moment and she smiled a bit and shook Usagi's hand.

"Thank you Rubystar. Trusting others is important. I also have ability to use  
Crystals better than anyone else and I can also fight. Trusting in my abilities  
starts there."

Usagi answered Rubystar.

"I will try to trust you Usagi."

Rubystar stated. Usagi turned towards Crystallina and Usagi spoke to her.

"I have an idea Crystal-Chan. We should vow to help each other. However,  
that will have to wait. My body will have to rest. Then I will be back."

Usagi told Crystallina.

"I am sorry I took over and made you weak."

Rubystar apologized to Usagi. Usagi smiled and answered.

"It's not your fault. I don't really know myself why the Ruby Crystal  
had formed, but I will have to learn your abilities. I am sure you got some.  
I will return."

Usagi spoke as she explained that she didn't know why the Ruby Crystal had formed  
but that Rubystar had abilities that she would have to learn.

"I'll be waiting for your return."

Rubystar told Usagi. Usagi nodded her head and transported out of the White Room back  
to the park where her and Mamoru were at. Destiny and Mercury saw Usagi again  
and Destiny spoke.

"Rubystar, you have returned?"

Destiny spoke in a cautious fashion. Usagi looked at her ruby red hair and her dress.  
She knew she had changed. Usagi spoke.

"No, Nitara... it is Usagi."

Usagi spoke in a very calm voice. Destiny then spoke up and embraced Usagi.

"My maiden, you're back! How in the world did you convince Rubystar to allow you  
to take control?"

Destiny asked.

"I just asked her to start trusting me and she agreed. I will go back soon to speak  
with her, but first... I need to rest. Can you take me back?"

Usagi explained and then asked about being taken back to the palace.

"Oh, my maiden that would please me!"

Destiny told her. Usagi was back but the battle was far from over.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Usagi, Crystallina, and Rubystar vow  
to help each other and Usagi's form of Sailor Moon gets upgraded and then  
Usagi faces a new monster. Stay there and find out what happens!

This episode was completed on: 09/03/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	17. 13 The Birth of Rubystar Sailor Moon!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 114:  
"BIRTH OF RUBYSTAR SAILOR MOON"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 114: BIRTH OF RUBYSTAR SAILOR MOON

Usagi had previously became Princess Rubystar and was put on the back burner  
and Usagi had enough and teleported Rubystar into the White Room and set Rubystar  
straight and afterwards Usagi convinced Rubystar Usagi returned to Azabu Park totally  
exhausted and needed to be taken back to the Palace. Usagi had asked to be taken back  
to the palace. Destiny was glad to take here back. Destiny spoke.

"Do you think you can walk by yourself?"

Destiny asked Usagi.

"I don't think I have the energy to walk. Do you think you can carry me please?"

Usagi asked.

"I would be honored to my maiden."

Destiny spoke as she picked up Usagi. Usagi felt content knowing that she was safe.

"Destiny?"

Usagi asked. Destiny looked down at Usagi.

"Yes?"

Destiny answered.

"You are very warm... thank you..."

Usagi answered as she drifted into sleep. Destiny smiled sweetly at Usagi as Usagi  
fell asleep.

"She trusts you Nitara."

Mercury stated to Destiny as she looked at Usagi.

"I never thought she would change her appearance so quickly."

Destiny spoke as she thought back of how long Usagi had been in form of Princess  
Crystallina.

"You had gotten so used to Usagi being the form of Crystallina that you're not  
used to Usagi being Rubystar?"

Mercury asked.

"Yes, I have gotten so used to Usagi being Crystallina that it is hard to accept that  
she has changed."

Destiny admitted about Usagi changing.

"Destiny, Usagi is still the same gentle and sweet loving person that you originally  
met. Usagi needs a role model to follow and I believe you and Usagi have bonded  
to the point that she relies on you when she needs help. Usagi trusts you that you  
can guide her as she continues her role as the Nucleus."

Mercury spoke to Destiny again. Comet spoke up.

"Remember Mercury and Destiny, Usagi may be the Nucleus, but she is also 'the Soldier  
of Mystery'. The more you try to figure her out, the more she is complex."

Comet explained about Usagi being the Soldier of Mystery. Destiny and the other Crystal  
Sailors returned to the palace and Destiny placed Usagi in her private chambers. Destiny  
placed Usagi in her bed and gently covered her up and Destiny kissed Usagi on the forehead.

"sweet dreams my maiden."

Destiny told Usagi and then re-transformed. Mercury then noticed on her mini computer that  
her mini computer was upgraded and she also discovered something amazing.

"This is interesting..."

Mercury announced suddenly.

"What?"

Destiny asked.

"Usagi's lifeforce energy is being converted again."

Mercury announced. Destiny re-transformed into her civilian form and she spoke.

"Really? Is the Ruby Crystal doing this?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes. I do not know how long it will take to fully convert her energy. Also it seems  
that Usagi is endowed by the Ruby Crystal."

Mercury announced. Nitara looked at the Pink Crystal which was in her hands.

"I guess it is like the Silver Crystal... nothing more to be used but for battling."

Nitara spoke out loud to herself.

"Well, I will say this... the Pink Crystal was a great tool while Usagi was Crystallina.

Elsewhere... The Dark Phantom and the Phantom Knight discussed Usagi.

"Sire, Usagi has gained control and Rubystar has allowed Usagi to gain control. She will  
definitely ruin your plans."

The Phantom Knight announced.

"I see. I will have to finish off Usagi before she kills me!"

Dark Phantom spoke in a sinister tone.

"Sire, I have an idea for you!"

The Phantom Knight suggested.

"Oh? Like What?"

The Dark Phantom questioned,

"A monster that has the ability to be invisible... Usagi can't fight what she  
can't see!"

The Phantom Knight spoke with confidence.

"Make it so."

The Dark Phantom agreed. Several hours later, Usagi woke up again feeling refreshed.  
And Ami and Nitara spoke to her.

"Usagi, how are you feeling?"

Ami asked. Usagi sat up and looked at Ami.

"I am fine. However, there is something I must do in the White Room. I will need my brooch  
and the Pink Crystal please."

Usagi replied. Nitara had no idea exactly what Usagi was going to do, but she decided to  
trust Usagi. Usagi received the items and walked to the White Room. As soon as she entered,  
Usagi's appearance reverted to that of having blond hair and in her old school uniform.  
Crystallina and Rubystar appeared in the White Room.

"You returned!"

Rubystar announced.

"I told you I would and besides I have something to finish. Remember I said we should  
vow to help each other?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, I remember."

Rubystar remembered what Usagi had suggested earlier.

"However, before we make vows to each other, I suggest I give Princess Rubystar a  
shorter name like Crystallina. I call her Crystal-Chan. It is a shorter name and I  
know she likes it."

Usagi recalled the day that she gave Crystallina her shorter name.

"I like that Usagi. What did you have in mind?"

Rubystar asked.

"Well, on earth rubies are a precious gem and so Ruby being part of your name, so I  
thought calling you 'Ruby-Chan' will fit you perfectly! What do you think?"

Usagi asked.

"I like it."

Rubystar spoke.

"Good. Let's make a promise to help each other."

Usagi suggested. Usagi transformed into Princess Serenity. The three Princesses  
joined hands and spoke. Crystallina went first.

"I Princess Crystallina of the Crystal Moon Kingdom, pledge to give  
my strength and power to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, who  
is also called Usagi-Chan, to help her in her time of need and to  
give her the strength in times of need from this day forward."

Crystallina started. Then Princess Rubystar continued,

"I Princess Rubystar of the Ruby Crystal Moon Kingdom, pledge to give  
my strength and power to Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, who  
is also called Usagi-Chan, to help her in her time of need and to  
give her the strength in times of need from this day forward."

Then Usagi concluded.

"I Princess serenity of the Moon Kingdom, pledge to give  
my strength and power to Princess Crystallina of the Crystal Moon Kingdom  
and Princess Rubystar of the Ruby Crystal Moon Kingdom, to give them the strength  
in times of need from this day forward."

Usagi continued and then all three Princesses spoke in unison.

"... and to defeat the Dark Phantom who descended to earth,  
and that Princess Rubystar, Princess Crystallina, and Usagi may be victorious against  
the Dark Phantom."

Usagi, Rubystar, and Crystallina concluded and Usagi's brooch flashed and the Pink Crystal  
entered Usagi's brooch and her brooch changed it's appearance and it now was a star shaped  
brooch and it attached to Usagi's chest and Usagi automatically transformed into Sailor Moon.  
Once her transformation was completed, Sailor Moon's boots were pink. Her skirt was red. Her Sailor  
top was pink. And her jewels in her Odangos were yellow.

"Wow, you transformed again?"

Rubystar asked.

"Yes, this is my Soldier Form. However, I cannot take your appearance until I leave here."

Usagi revealed.

"What is your form called?"

Crystallina asked.

"In honor of Rubystar... Rubystar Sailor Moon... however, the different colors must represent  
each of us."

Rubystar Sailor Moon announced.

"You look cool."

Rubystar complemented Usagi.

"Thanks. I have to go."

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke to them and she left the White Room and returned to where  
Ami and Nitara were. They saw Usagi transformed as Sailor Moon and her appearance was  
again of Rubystar.

"Usagi-Chan, your Sailor Moon form has changed."

Ami spoke as she noticed Usagi's new Soldier Form.

"Yeah, you like?"

Rubystar Sailor Moon asked.

"Yes, it is very interesting. I wonder what you can do now?"

Ami asked as Neeblix came in.

"There's a monster attack near here."

Neeblix announced.

"I think we better go!"

Nitara spoke up. Ami, Nitara, and Rubystar Sailor Moon left the palace and went to  
where the monster was however they could not see the monster. Mercury used her visor  
and found out where the monster was and Mercury spoke.

"Mercury Crystal Ice!"

Mercury used her attack to freeze the monster.

"Now, my maiden!"

Destiny spoke up. Usagi's sceptre appeared out of nowhere and now held room for four  
Power Crystals and the four Power Crystals attached themselves to Rubystar Sailor Moon's  
staff and she spoke.

"RUBY LEGENDARY BEAM!"

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke as she fired her staff and the monster blew to bits.

"Congratulations, my maiden. You still have to learn Rubystar's abilities right?"

Destiny asked.

"Yes that's right."

Rubystar Sailor Moon spoke in a quiet voice. It was a new beginning, however the Dark  
Phantom was sure to destroy her soon.

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Dark Phantom secretly lures out Usagi and  
abducts her and challenges one of the Sailor Guardians to come and fight to recover  
Usagi... however it is a trap. What is the Dark Phantom's plan? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 09/11/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	18. 14 Sailor Universe Fights Alone!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 115:  
"SAILOR UNIVERSE FIGHTS ALONE"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 115: SAILOR UNIVERSE FIGHTS ALONE

Usagi rested comfortably without any disturbance. During the night the Ruby  
Crystal finishing converting Usagi's energy and she rested comfortably. Nitara,  
Comet, Hoshizuku, Princess Rea, and Sarah all were watching Usagi sleep. Princess  
Rea turned to Sarah and she spoke to her.

"A favor Sarah."

Princess Rea asked. Sarah turned to Princess Rea and spoke.

"Yes, Princess Rea?"

Sarah asked.

"Sarah, I cannot remain on earth in this form without another another  
person that is similar to the way I am. I am hoping that you can accept  
me and we can become one."

Princess Rea asked.

"You must be careful Rea, Sarah is a human and not like Usagi."

Hoshizuku advised.

"No, I have done it once and I will do it again."

Sarah decided.

"Very well, I can't stop you. However you need the Ruby Crystal  
to perform the merging."

Princess Rei told Sarah. Nitara watched Usagi intently. Nitara  
was always concerned over Usagi and her well being. And Usagi  
was so close to Nitara that Usagi considered Nitara like an adoptive  
mother. Usagi could always go to Nitara if something bothered her.  
After many hours, Usagi finally woke up. Usagi thought Ami would be there  
monitoring her, but actually she was elsewhere. Nitara greeted Usagi.

"Hello, my maiden. It looks like you rested well."

Nitara told Usagi. Usagi was always called 'my maiden' by Nitara. Usagi's  
sword also called Usagi 'my maiden'. Usagi sat up on her bed and looked  
at all the people in room. Princess Rea then spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, I need you to help me with something important."

Princess Rea asked. Usagi raised her eyebrow and she answered Princess Rea.

"What do you need my help with?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone.

"I cannot remain on earth in my state. I need someone to unite with and  
Sarah here is the one."

Princess Rea explained.

"Oh, just like Sarah and Princess Clearina did sometime ago. I understand."

Usagi answered.

"I will need your Ruby Crystal in order to perform the task."

Princess Rea explained.

"Usagi, be careful!"

Comet spoke up suddenly as she looked at Usagi. Usagi handed the Ruby Crystal  
to Princess Rea and Princess Rea lifted up the Ruby Crystal and in a flash  
Sarah and Princess Rea were united and merged as one. Then Sarah opened her eyes  
and saw she was now in the image of Princess Ra and then Sarah handed the Ruby  
Crystal back to Usagi. Then Usagi turned to Nitara and she spoke.

"I wish to go out if you will allow it. However, I must send others to watch  
over you. The Dark Phantom may try something foolish and harm you again and  
I can't stand for it if you are hurt."

Nitara answered Usagi. Usagi felt bad that others had to go and watch her.  
Nitara placed her hand on Usagi's shoulder and spoke again.

"My maiden, I know you don't like being watched all the time. However, I  
must do this for your safety. Once this enemy is eliminated, I will allow  
you to go out with out being watched. Is that a deal?"

Nitara asked.

"Okay, I agree."

Usagi reluctantly agreed with Nitara. Usagi may not like Nitara's decision,  
but she was willing to abide by her wishes. Nitara and Usagi walked to where  
everyone is. Mamoru sat on the sofa. Usagi saw Mamoru and wondered if he was  
okay.

"Are you okay?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, that strange crystal saved my life."

Mamoru told her.

"I am glad you're okay Mamo-Chan."

Usagi spoke. She was glad to see Mamoru okay and in good health.  
Nitara was spoke to Usagi.

"Usagi, go and have fun while you're out, beware that the enemy is out there  
and he will do anything to harm you. Just be safe and alert. I will send Rei,  
Ami, Makoto, and Minako out to look after you."

Nitara spoke to Usagi and Usagi walked out of the palace trying not to look  
like that she was scared of the Dark Phantom. However, the Dark Phantom was  
observing Usagi and saw that she was alone while she was walking to the Game  
Crown Arcade. He thought of a plan. To use his infamous Phantom Soldiers and the  
Phantom Knight and capture Usagi and have someone fight for her release.  
The Dark Phantom released his Phantom Soldiers and the Phantom Knight and surrounded  
Usagi and took her captive. Then the Phantom Soldiers presented Usagi to the Dark  
Phantom.

"Master... here is Usagi as you requested."

One of the Phantom Soldiers told him as he presented Usagi to him. The Dark Phantom.

"What do you want me?"

Usagi asked.

"I want you because you have the Power of Rubystar and she is my hated enemy. I will  
challenge one of those Sailor Guardians to fight my new monster Phantom Wolf."

The Dark Phantom answered her. At the Crystal Moon Palace a letter appeared out  
of nowhere and it read:

'Choose one of your 'Sailor Guardians' and send her to fight Phantom Wolf  
and if she wins against my monster, your dear Usagi will be released to you.'

Signed the Dark Phantom. Nitara knew that something bad would happen.

"I'll go."

Alena Yates spoke.

"Please bring back my maiden."

Nitara pleaded.

"I will. That's a promise."

Alena Yates answered Nitara and she transformed into Crystal Sailor Universe and ran  
out of the palace. Then she saw the Phantom Monster that the Dark Phantom had sent.

"You have been sent to rescue your pathetic princess? You will die!"

Hissed the monster.

"Universal Particle Wave!"

Sailor Universe spoke as she waved her hands and sending a wave of energy at Phantom  
Wolf and Phantom Wolf howled as the energy hit him. He sent a blast of dark energy  
at Crystal Sailor Universe however, she dodged the blast.

"Universal Particle Shower!"

Crystal Sailor Universe yelled as a huge flare shot in the air and rained down  
fire upon Phantom Wolf hurting him further.

"I am still here..."

The monster howled.

"Not for long! Universal Spear Trust!"

Crystal Sailor Universe yelled and she thrust her spear into the monster and it howled  
and turned to dust and then Usagi was released and appeared in front of Crystal Sailor  
Universe.

"Oh, you are back and safe Usagi. Shall we return to the Palace?"

Crystal Sailor Universe told her.

"Yes, please Alena."

Usagi asked her.

"Usagi, it will be my pleasure! let's go!"

Crystal Sailor Universe told her and they walked back to the palace. However, the Dark Phantom  
had something else planned for Usagi. The worst is yet to come!

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Nitara and Usagi walks to the Tsukino Household and  
on the way, the Dark Phantom appears and turns Usagi into Crystal and teleports Usagi to  
another part of the earth and the others must search for Usagi and find a way to return  
Usagi to normal. Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 09/18/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	19. 15 Frozen In Crystal, Part 1

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 116:  
"FROZEN IN CRYSTAL!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 116: FROZEN IN CRYSTAL

Crystal Sailor Universe escorted Usagi back to the Crystal Moon Palace  
and Nitara was glad she was safe. However, Comet and Nitara knew that  
the Dark Phantom wanted Usagi out of the way so he could reign supreme.  
Nitara was relieved that Usagi was back safely. The end drew near and  
the Dark Phantom tried to destroy Usagi and get her out of the way.

"Hello my maiden, welcome back! I am glad you're safe."

Nitara spoke in a happy tone. Nitara's mission was to keep Usagi from  
harm and from those who would harm her. Usagi hugged Nitara Usagi was  
glad to see someone she could trust and rely on."

"Nitara, what will happen to me now? That Dark Phantom is trying  
to be rid of me!"

Usagi spoke in an uneasy tone. Nitara gently hugged Usagi and spoke  
to her again.

"My maiden, remember this, I want you to have freedom of whatever  
you want to do, but your safety takes priority."

Nitara told Usagi. Usagi looked up at Nitara. Nitara felt a sense of  
fear in her, but not for her. Usagi felt bad for leaving. Usagi spoke.

"I am sorry I left."

Usagi had spoken in a depressed tone.

"Usagi, you aren't the blame. You must be brave and strong. The enemy  
will test you and you must be stronger."

Nitara told her. Usagi just nodded her head that she understood.

"How about that I take you to see your family. Would you like that?"

Nitara asked. Usagi hesitated and finally she gave her answer.

"The enemy will do something to me and I know it won't be safe."

Usagi answered. Usagi was fearful to go out again. She didn't want  
to leave the safety of the palace.

"I will have Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako go with you. Will you like  
that?"

Nitara asked again. Usagi cringed at the thought of leaving. Her family  
meant a lot to her, but the enemy will be watching. Finally Usagi gave  
in and spoke.

"Okay."

Usagi gave a quiet answer to Nitara's question and Nitara just smiled.

"Usagi, we will leave in a few minutes. I will have Kunzite, Zoicite,  
Nephrite, and Jadeite will tag along for security sake. You never  
know how bad the Dark Phantom will be the next time.

Meanwhile, the Dark Phantom was looking for a way to get rid of Usagi  
easily without using more energy. The Phantom Knight had an idea.

"Master how about turning Usagi into solid crystal, that way she will  
die within an amount of time."

The Phantom Knight revealed. The Dark Phantom smiled.

"Good. I sense that they will be leaving the palace again. It is time  
that I make my move."

The Dark Phantom revealed and he left as well his sidekick the Phantom  
Knight. Nitara took Usagi towards the Tsukino Household and the  
Dark Phantom and the Phantom Knight appeared out of nowhere. Mercury,  
Mars, Jupiter, and Venus stood in front of Usagi.

"We will not let you harm Usagi-Chan!"

Mercury snarled at the Dark Phantom.

"You have no power over me!"

The Dark Phantom spoke as he easily moved his hand and with an  
invisible force tossed Mercury and the other three Crystal Sailors  
aside and they fell to the ground.

"Now, to do what I came to do... die in crystal!"

The Dark Phantom spoke as his eyes glowed red for a moment and  
then Usagi's body grew cold and she dropped her brooch and it  
fell to the ground and the Ruby Crystal floated to Nitara's  
hands and Usagi was frozen solid in clear crystal. Then the  
Dark Phantom moved his hands and crystal statue of Usagi  
vanished from Nitara's sight.

"What did you do with her?"

Mars asked.

"Oh, how silly of me not to explain. You see, with my power she  
will slowly be killed in the crystal. I teleported her to another  
part of the world, however can you find her before she dies in  
forty-eight hours?"

The Dark Phantom revealed to them.

"Oh no! Usagi feared something bad like this will happen."

Nitara spoke as she remembered Usagi's words. The Dark Phantom and  
the Phantom Knight both vanished from their sight.

"We must begin a search party and look for Usagi. Maybe these four  
power crystals might be able to locate Usagi and set her free."

Nitara spoke again to the others. Now a rescue mission was under way  
to find Usagi before she dies in her crystal prison.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, the crystal statue of Usagi  
is teleported to the united states and two unlikely girls find  
the strange statue and thinking it will bring them luck. However,  
can Nitara locate them in time? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 09/25/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	20. 16 The Search For Usagi Tsukino!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 117:  
"THE SEARCH FOR USAGI TSUKINO"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 117: THE SEARCH FOR USAGI TSUKINO

Nitara, Crystal Sailor Comet, Sarah, Hoshizuku, and Ami were in the control room  
of the Palace. Mamoru and Neeblix stood nearby. Ami entered data into the main  
computer. The four power crystals shone with a dull shine. Nitara and Sarah looked  
at the power crystals. Sarah spoke.

"Look, those crystals don't seem to shine very brightly/"

Sarah observed. Nitara nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes, without Usagi these crystals are nothing than a mere empty shell. They  
reflect her life."

Nitara answered as she stared at the four power crystals; the Silver Crystal,  
the Pink Crystal, the Ruby Crystal, and the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal.  
Those four crystals were almost powerless and lifeless without their owner,  
Usagi to claim them.

"Have you found anything Ami?"

Comet asked.

"No, I haven't located Usagi at all."

Ami explained while typing on the computer. Then an idea came to Nitara  
and she spoke again.

"How about using the Ruby Crystal? Since it was connected to Usagi-Chan  
last, there might be some energy from the Ruby Crystal in Usagi to detect  
its location and where Usagi was taken."

Nitara explained.

"I'll try that."

Ami answered as she used the Ruby Crystal to try to detect where Usagi  
was. Meanwhile, in the other part of the world, the statue of Usagi  
appeared out of nowhere and Nissha and Taiyo which came home from school  
had seen the statue appear out of nowhere. Nissha and Taiyo went and ran  
to their mother Julia and Julia came out and saw the statue. And Julia  
recognized the statue right away.

"Isn't it that girl who is Sailor Moon? Misfortune has befallen her!"

Julia announced.

"Mother what do we do?"

Nissha asked.

"Nothing my daughters. I don't know what to do for her. She doesn't appear  
to be human at all."

Julia spoke again to her two daughters. Meanwhile, The Dark Phantom then asked  
the Phantom Knight about the status of Usagi.

"Where did the statue of Usagi go?"

The Dark Phantom asked.

"Forestville, California, United States sire."

The Phantom Knight replied.

"Good. Have you decided on a monster to unleash on Tokyo?"

The Dark Phantom asked.

"Yes sire. It is a remnant of the Ice Titan's forces. I found  
him sealed in a stone at the North Pole, I have freed him from his  
prison. His name is Robo Bullknight. He will succeed against those  
Crystal Sailors."

The Phantom Knight revealed as Robo Bullknight appeared.

"Sire, I will destroy those pesky Sailors!"

Robo Bullknight spoke as he vanished to Tokyo. At the Crystal  
Moon Palace, Ami continued to try to locate Usagi's whereabouts  
and finally she was able to locate Usagi.

"I was able to locate Usagi! She is in Forestville, California,  
United States."

Ami revealed the location where Usagi was. Then the alarm sounded.

"It's a Robo Monster!"

Neeblix suddenly announced as he noticed the way the monster looked.

"Comet and myself will try to retrieve Usagi with the four power crystals."

Nitara announced. Time was against the Crystal Sailors. can the save Usagi  
and defeat the new monster? Find out next time!

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Nitara and Crystal Sailor Comet  
transport to the United States to save Usagi and Haruka, Hotaru, Michiru,  
and Setsuna face the Robo Monster. can they defeat the Robo Monster and  
save Usagi? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 10/02/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	21. 17 Usagi Tsukino Returns!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 118:  
"USAGI TSUKINO RETURNS!"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

Notes 2: This chapter, the previous one, and the next one... by cameo  
appearance... Julia, Mark, Nissha, and Taiyo from 'Sailor Moon Solar I'  
make cameo appearances.

EPISODE 118: USAGI TSUKINO RETURNS!

Nissha and Taiyo watched over the statue of Usagi, not knowing it was Usagi  
herself that was encased in Crystal. Julia Gunshi came out and Nissha spoke.

"What is this strange crystal? I feel that misfortune is at play here."

Nissha asked in a curious tone as she watched the statue with great interest.

"Nissha, I do not know..."

Julia had no answers for her daughters.

"Mother, I don't know why, but I feel like I should watch over this statue."

Nissha stated. She didn't know why she wanted to look over the statue. She  
had this overwhelming feeling that there was more to the statue that meets  
the eye.

In Tokyo, Nitara and Comet along with Neeblix prepared to go to the United  
States. Ami walked up to them and spoke.

"I wish to tag along. I may be of some help to Usagi. Please allow me to go with  
you."

Ami requested. Nitara nodded her head and spoke.

"I see you are dedicated in helping my maiden out?"

Nitara asked.

"Yes, she is a beautiful and wonderful girl and I don't like it when misfortune  
falls upon her."

Ami stated.

"Good. Shall we be off?"

Comet asked.

"Yes, let's go."

Neeblix answered. Nitara and Ami transformed into Sailor Destiny and Sailor Mercury  
and Sailor Destiny activated her staff and the four warriors vanished. Rei, Makoto,  
Minako, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna transformed and went to face the new  
monster, Robo Bullknight. The new monster was terrorizing the town. Then Sailor Mars  
yelled.

"Hey! You weirdo!"

Mars yelled.

"Who might you be?"

Robo Bullknight asked.

"We know all about you! You are a remnant of the Ice Titan's forces. How in the  
world did you survive the fight with the Ice Titan and Krun Bruikas?"

Jupiter asked. Robo Bullknight laughed a sinister laugh and then he spoke.

"It's quite simple my dears... I simply hid myself deep within a cavern until  
the day would come to lay siege upon Tokyo... but do you think you can defeat  
me?"

Robo Bullknight told them and he spoke again.

"However, the master... The Dark Phantom gave me his power... so now I am now  
known as Phantom Robo Bullknight! Your powers alone cannot defeat me!"

Phantom Robo Bullknight yelled as he blasted them and they fell to the ground.  
In Forestville, USA, Destiny, Neeblix, Mercury, and Comet arrived in Forestville.  
The used Usagi's four power crystals to locate the statue of Usagi and they  
discovered the statue of Crystal.

"Here it is!"

Mercury stated. Then Julia, Mark, Nissha, and Taiyo came out and they inquired  
why they were there.

"Why are you here?"

Julia asked.

"we are here to help our friend Usagi out. We mean you no harm... Nitara..."

Ami explained to them.

"Destiny, use those four power crystals to break the crystal to free Usagi!"

Comet explained to Nitara. Destiny held the four power crystals in her hand  
and they glowed gloriously and the power of the crystals shattered the crystal  
and Usagi was freed from her prison and she lost her form of Rubystar and she  
fell to the ground.

"Comet, use the crystals to restore Usagi to normal!"

Neeblix ordered.

"Right!"

Comet agreed as she took the four power crystals from Destiny and she held them  
in her hands and she spoke.

"Please, Power Crystals... release your sacred power and restore the Nucleus's  
appearance to her!"

Comet spoke in a loud voice and the four power crystals glowed and Usagi's form  
of Rubystar was restored. Destiny walked over and bent down and started talking  
to Usagi.

"Usagi, my maiden... wake up... can you hear me?"

Destiny called out to Usagi and slowly Usagi got accustomed to Destiny's voice  
and Usagi woke up.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked intently as she looked at the strangers. Usagi was back to normal.  
And there was a monster to destroy in Tokyo. The worst is yet to come.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, Usagi and the others arrive back in  
Tokyo to face Phantom Robo Bullknight and to defeat him and then the Dark Phantom  
kidnaps Usagi to defeat her once and for all. Be There!

This episode was completed on: 10/09/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	22. 18 Dark Phantom Versus Usagi!

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 119:  
"DARK PHANTOM VERSUS USAGI"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes 1: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

Notes 2: The Gunshi's: Nissha, Taiyo, Mark, and Julia... their appearing takes  
place before the accident in 'Saiilor Moon Solar I: The Sun Moon Child"... so enjoy  
the final installment of the Gunshi's with Nitara and Usagi. Enjoy!

EPISODE 119: DARK PHANTOM VERSUS USAGI

Usagi stared intently at the four strangers. She wondered who they were.

"Who are you?"

Usagi asked in a curious tone. She was not afraid of them. She never seen them  
before.

"I am Julia and this is my husband Mark and these are our children, Nissha and Taiyo."

Julia answered Usagi. Usagi smiled and she spoke again.

"They look like wonderful girls to me."

Usagi spoke kindly to them and then turned to Destiny and spoke to her.

"I'd like to go back."

Usagi stated her wish to return to Tokyo. Nitara lifted up her staff and spoke.

"Very well my maiden. That would please me."

Destiny agreed and she lifted up her staff and Ami, Neeblix, Comet, Usagi and herself  
vanished and returned to Tokyo once more and appeared in the palace. There was Rei,  
Makoto, and Minako. They were all happy to see Usagi.

"Usagi-Chan, you are safe!"

Rei spoke in a gleeful tone.

"Yes Rei, I am fine. However, there is something that I must do alone. Please excuse  
me."

Usagi answered and Usagi went to the White Room and she transformed back into how she  
used to appeared... having her hair in the blond ponytails and her old school uniform.  
Then Crystallina and Rubystar appeared in the white room. Usagi had one thing in mind...  
how to defeat the Dark Phantom and the Phantom Knight.

"Usagi-Chan, good to see you. You look like you have a problem."

Princess Crystallina spoke as she read Usagi's face.

"That's right, Crystal-Chan. I am tired of the Dark Phantom doing things to me and I need  
to know how to defeat him."

Usagi replied as she thought how the Dark Phantom could be defeated.

"There might be a way... but I doubt you will like it."

Princess Rubystar announced as she had a solution to the upcoming battle.

"Oh? What may that be?"

Usagi asked. Rubystar looked at Usagi for a moment and then answered.

"You will need to unleash a powerful pulse of negative energy... that is the  
only way to beat him. The Dark Phantom uses positive energy and the only way  
to defeat him."

Princess Rubystar revealed and Usagi was shocked.

"What you are describing is called a 'sorrow pulse' I had promised Crystal-Chan  
not to use that move. I am truly sorry... I cannot use it."

Usagi revealed the move's name and apologized that she could not use that movie.

"Usagi-Chan, the situation has changed hasn't it? The Ice Titan and his cronies  
used negative energy so using the sorrow pulse then made them stronger... right?  
However now, the situation is reversed. The enemy was using positive energy and  
the only way to destroy them is by using lots of negative energy. Please promise  
me that you will use that move and destroy the Dark Phantom and the Phantom Knight?  
Please?"

Princess Rubystar revealed about the sorrow pulse and how it would help the current  
situation.

"Alright, but that is not my true concern... even if I use the sorrow pulse... it  
would totally drain me completely and I might faint or die... I don't want to risk  
that."

Usagi protested. Rubystar came up to Usagi and her put her hand on Usagi's shoulder.

"Yes... fear of the unknown is healthy... you have nothing to lose. Just be brave.  
I admire you for your bravery. Now... the others are awaiting your return... you  
better go and remember... the sorrow pulse is the only way to defeat the Dark Phantom  
and his right hand man... the Phantom Knight. Please defeat him and restore order."

Rubystar spoke again. Usagi agreed and left the White Room. Her form of Rubystar  
returned and she went back where Destiny and the others were waiting for her return.  
She didn't tell them about Rubystar's instructions to use the sorrow pulse. After  
the course of a half an hour... the Dark Phantom and the Phantom Knight appeared  
in the palace and got a hold of Usagi and he spoke.

"Usagi! The time for you and me to fight has finally come! You and myself shall  
duel away from here and only one will win!"

The Dark Phantom revealed and disappeared with Usagi. Destiny sudden screamed  
as Usagi disappeared.

"MY MAIDEN!"

Destiny yelled as she became suddenly concerned. She wanted to go to where Usagi  
had gone, but Comet stopped her.

"No... you mustn't interfere... Usagi will have to do battle alone with the Dark  
Phantom. Usagi will have to face him all alone. The future looks dark and even I  
can't see into the future, however... you must believe in Usagi that she will  
win and she will survive. Understand?"

Comet explained to Nitara.

"Yes. I understand."

Destiny replied in a calm despairing tone. The battle now was about to begin.  
The Dark Phantom re-appeared in Tokyo in an underground chamber and he spoke  
to her.

"Usagi... you have been a sore spot to me! Now is the time that you will die."

The Dark Phantom told her as he lifted up his hands and released his energy.  
Usagi grabbed her Ruby Crystal and she released its power. The two forces  
battle for control of the world and only one would win the battle. Usagi  
knew that the Ruby Crystal alone would not be able to fight the Dark Phantom  
alone and she caused her brooch to open up and the Silver Crystal, the Pink  
Crystal, and the White Heart Star Cosmic Crystal all shine in unison to uproot  
this menace and to defeat him completely. The final battle had arrived.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part One, The Dark Phantom and The Phantom  
Knight versus Usagi Tsukino... would Usagi use her sorrow pulse to  
defeat the Dark Phantom or will she not use it? Find out next time!

This episode was completed on: 10/016/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


	23. 19 Victory for Usagi, Peace Returns?

Crystal Princess Trilogy  
Kurisutaru Ohimesama Rubi Ichibu Ichi: Kurai Fantomu Joushou  
Crystal Princess Ruby Part One: Dark Phantom Rising

EPISODE 120:  
"VICTORY FOR USAGI, PEACE RETURNS?"  
By Eccadairius at clear dot net  
Penname: The Crystal Knight  
AIM: Eccadairius

Rated: PG-13  
Based On: The Original Series "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part 1"

Notes: This takes place after "Crystal Princess Ultra Part Two: The Birth  
of Ultra Sailor Moon," if you haven't read it yet, then go back and  
read it. Now on to the story!

EPISODE 120: VICTORY FOR USAGI, PEACE RETURNS?

Usagi was captured by the Dark Phantom and he started fighting against her.  
Usagi powered up her crystals and now she had to fight on her own. She fought  
as hard as she could, but she realized that the power crystals had no effect  
on the Dark Phantom or his Phantom Knight. Rubystar spoke to Usagi in her  
mind.

'You must use the sorrow pulse, it is the only way!'

Rubystar reminded her. Usagi thought of all the problems that the Dark Phantom  
had caused her to think of all the times that he caused her emotional pain  
and when Mamoru was injured for her. Usagi thought of all the negative  
aspects of what the Dark Phantom had done unto her. And then it happened,  
she let out a massive sorrow pulse that was twice as heart wrenching than  
the time when she let out her first sorrow pulse. The sorrow pulse surged  
outward from Usagi and the Dark Phantom as well as his side kick, the Phantom  
Knight was destroyed instantly by the blast of negative energy and Usagi collapsed  
to the floor and had no more energy to do anything.

At the Crystal Moon Palace, Destiny, Neeblix, Ami, and Comet all felt the wave  
of negative energy. Nitara recognized it as Usagi's 'sorrow pulse' and that  
she didn't understand why Usagi let out such a pulse. Comet turned to Destiny  
and spoke to her.

"The Nucleus again has defeated another foe. Nitara, you and the others should  
go and find Usagi!"

Comet told her. Destiny, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako all went to look for Usagi.  
They found a small section of Tokyo where an abandoned building was destroyed.

"Where is she Mercury?"

Destiny asked.

"She's in an underground chamber below this destroyed building."

Mercury revealed.

"Can we teleport there?"

Mars asked.

"Yes, please hold on to my staff. I'll teleport us there."

Destiny told them. Destiny concentrated and they descended into the lair  
of the Dark Phantom. They appeared in the secret chamber. They noticed the  
place was totally destroyed. Rubble lay everywhere. Destiny and Mercury scanned  
the area to see where Usagi was. Then Mars noticed a red glow from one part  
of the rubble. She spoke up.

"Over there! There's a red glow!"

Mars exclaimed wildly. Mercury and Destiny hobbled through the debris and finally  
started removing rubble from the spot where Usagi was. They removed the rubble  
and they were glad when they found her. Usagi was barely awake and she had exhausted  
all her energy. Destiny tried talking to Usagi.

"My maiden... talk to me... say something..."

Destiny asked, however Usagi had no energy to speak and she fainted. Destiny then  
turned to Mercury.

"Is Usagi's brooch nearby?"

Destiny asked Sailor Mercury and Mercury scanned nearby and discovered its location.  
And Mercury picked Usagi's brooch. Destiny picked up Usagi carefully. Then she spoke.

"Let's go everyone! Our job is done here."

Destiny told them and then she teleported all back to the Crystal Moon Palace and  
Destiny and Mercury and the others appeared in the lounge area of the Palace.  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were all glad that Usagi was returned. Destiny  
re-transformed back into Nitara and took Usagi back to her chamber. Mercury also  
followed to Usagi's chamber and Nitara laid Usagi in her bed and covered her up.

"Sleep well my maiden. The Dark Phantom will trouble you no more. Mercury, I leave  
Usagi into your care."

Nitara told Mercury and Nitara left the room. Over the next few days, Usagi remained  
asleep. Tsuki the cat was also asleep. Luna, Artemis, and Diana all watched Usagi  
and Tsuki sleep. After several days, Tsuki awoke first which was the sign that Usagi  
would awaken soon. The Ruby Crystal was a far stronger crystal and recharged Usagi  
and she finally recovered. Haruka and Michiru watched over Usagi now, because Ami  
had to go home and rest. She spent over two days being awake and made sure that Usagi  
was okay. Usagi looked around with wonderment and wondered where she was.

"Where am I?"

Usagi asked.

"You are back at the palace and you are in your room. Odango, are you okay?"

Haruka asked.

"Yes, I am fine. I take it that I emitted an sorrow pulse and the Dark Phantom  
and the Phantom Knight are both destroyed, yes?"

Usagi asked.

"Yes, Usagi. They are no more."

Michiru answered Usagi. Then Nitara and ChibiUsa entered the room.

"My maiden, I am glad you're awake. We didn't think you would wake up. We thought  
that all the power you let out... you would surely die... but you even amaze me.  
Oh, ChibiUsa for awhile has been bugging me to allow you to go out and have some  
fun... so please go with her and enjoy your time out with ChibiUsa."

Nitara told Usagi as Usagi got up from the bed. Usagi looked at Nitara like  
she wasn't sure that it was okay to go out. Nitara wrapped her hands around Usagi  
and spoke.

"Usagi, my maiden... it is alright. It is safe for you. Now please go and enjoy  
yourself."

Nitara tried to encourage Usagi. Usagi trusted Nitara very much to the point that  
Nitara was almost like a mother to Usagi. ChibiUsa and Usagi went out to have some  
fun and to enjoy the day.

In his study, Trogg finished writing his current book and was about to close it  
when the visitor at the door smiled and squealed.

"That was a wonderful story!"

The kid at the door spoke in a happy tone.

"Who are you young lady?"

Trogg noticed the hairstyle that it was similar to ChibiUsa's hairstyle. The girl  
smiled and spoke.

"My name is Kousagi Tsukino! I am the daughter of Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba.  
I am the sister of Usagi Tsukino II or otherwise known as ChibiUsa."

Kousagi introduced herself to Trogg. Trogg stood up in amazement and he spoke.

"That's why you look familair."

Trogg spoke again with the same excitement.

"Yes, that's right. Trogg, I await your next writing session."

Kousagi told him. Then Trogg wrote the following on the cover of his book:

"CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART ONE: DARK PHANTOM RISING!"

BY TROGG THE GNOME, THE ROYAL HISTORIAN OF THE CRYSTAL MOON KINGDOM

AUTHORIZED BY TSUKINO, USAGI.

TO BE CONTINUED IN: "CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART TWO: THE RETURN OF PRINCESS  
COSMICSTAR"

Next on Crystal Princess Ruby Part Two, A greedy merchant accidentally frees  
an urn that has demons inside and two aliens come to the Crystal Moon Palace  
to seek aide from Nitara and Usagi. Will Nitara and Usagi help them? Find  
out next time!

This episode was completed on: 10/016/2014

CRYSTAL PRINCESS RUBY PART 1: DARK PHANTOM RISING is developed

from the original series by The Crystal Knight entitled: "Ruby Crystal Sailors Part One."


End file.
